Soul Partner
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Officers of the law. They have been friends and partners for years. Should there be anything else?
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Arandi AU. They meet in the police academy and become partners and best friends in the DPD.

SOUL PARTNER

MY PARTNER

"Move your sweet ass Remington." Dean snickered kissing her on the cheek as he passed her and began to run backwards.

"Keep your eyes on the track and off my ass baby boy." Arandi snickered back.

"I know this track like the back of my hand." Dean laughed waving his hand. "Hey how did that get there?" He joked and preceded to trip and fall hard on his back with a loud oomph.

Arandi tried to avoid him but fell right on top of him.

"Well hello there beautiful." Dean smirked putting his hands on her waist.

Arandi smiled. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I had the whole thing planned it's the only way I can touch you without Luka getting all bent and Jo swearing I want in your panties." Dean laughed.

Arandi raised an eyebrow and leaned in a mere breath from Dean's lips. "You know you want in my panties big boy." She flicked her tongue lightly across his bottom lip.

"Ah fuck Arandi what've I told you 'bout playing like that?" Dean whined.

Arandi rolled off onto her back laughing hard. "I get you every time sunshine."

"You're not supposed to carry your gun when you're running Dean." Sam lectured as he ran to stop beside them.

"That's so not my gun Sammy." Dean winked at his little brother.

"TMI, TMI." Misha called out as he ran on by.

Sam rolled his eyes and kept running.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Dean huffed as he stood up pulling her up to her feet and into a hug.

"Fuck that Winchester breakfast is still on you and when will you learn all that so called charm does not work on your partner?" Arandi guffawed and pulled away and began to run.

"I forgot my wallet." Dean called out.

"The waitress thinks you walk on water perform a miracle for a free breakfast." Arandi yelled.

Dean took off running as fast as he could throwing a squealing Arandi onto his shoulder with her ass in the air and running back to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel squirmed uncomfortably on the bench in the locker room.

"It's just your new partner Gabs not your mail order bride." Dean picked.

"New partners are so hard to break in dude."

"It's not all that hard." Dean shrugged.

"What do you know Winchester you and Arandi have known each other since the academy and you have been partners for over seven years, you both just fit?" Gabriel griped.

Dean shrugged again. "Yeah but it took a while to fit."

"You're kidding right you two don't miss a beat, you practically finish each other sentences you are like an old married couple." Misha laughed.

"For the love of god don't ever say that in front of Jo or Luka." Dean shook his head at the thought of the back lash.

"Why do you think they are jealous in the first place Dean? You two are like the hottest police partners ever."

Dean grinned. "We are hot but not for each other she loves Luka and is going to marry him in six months, I love Jo and I'm going to propose…..eventually."

"So that 'gun' mishap a while ago had nothing to do with being turned on by Arandi?" Misha asked.

"Misha my brother gets a hard on eating a bacon chili cheeseburger." Sam laughed.

"Only if it has double cheese and onions and a side of steak fries." Dean nodded.

"Great now I'll never be able to eat a bacon chili burger without thinking of Dean's schlong." Gabriel huffed.

The entire locker room burst into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't work at a freaking convenience store where I can just call in sick Luka." Arandi yelled into her phone.

Dean stood back and listened with a frown. Being partners with her for so long and the fact that she had been with Luka for nearly four years he knew this wasn't normal, they had been arguing a lot lately.

"No Luka I'm not making fun of your sister." Arandi sighed. "It's my job." She paced and noticed Dean leaning against the wall waiting. "I got to go. Yeah because Dean said so are you happy?" She shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Whoa maybe it's none of my business but that was harsh." Dean said stepping up beside her.

Arandi stared at the ground.

Dean leaned in to lift her chin to look at him, the shimmer in her blue eyes surprised him, Arandi was the toughest female he knew.

"He wants me to quit." She sighed.

"What?" Dean barked.

"He wants me to be a housewife while he works and make him lots of babies." She said with gritted teeth.

"You haven't told him?"

"No mostly because he'll think I'm just trying to not have kids and if he ever found out that I told you first fuck."

Dean was her best friend so of course it was logical that she had told him first and cried in his arms that she would not be able to conceive. Hell Dean had cried with her she meant the world to him and seeing her hurting was like a knife to his heart which caused a lot of rifts in his own relationship.

He hadn't gone home that night to be able to be with her to comfort her and when he called Jo to try to explain what was happening all she heard was 'it's two in the morning and I'm with Arandi.'

The next day he sat Jo down and told her that Arandi was a part of his life would always be, she was his best friend, partner in a police cruiser and yeah he loved her but not like he loved Jo, Jo was the one he wanted to be with in his bed in his arms.

Jo had settled down but it was obvious that the two most important women in his life would never be doing each other's nails.

"It'll be ok baby girl." Dean said softly pulling her into a hug. "He has to see how great you are or he's one stupid mother fucker."

Someone thumped him in the back of the head at that precise moment and he turned to see Misha with a half-smile and a shake of his head.

"I can't leave you, who would watch that fine ass?" Arandi grinned up at him.

"Only half the world's population." Misha muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shots reported on Trinity Boulevard.' The dispatcher called out.

Arandi called in that they would check it out.

They found kids with fireworks. A few traffic stops and a one loud ass drunken woman fully intent on showing Dean her cleavage on both ends and they made it through another shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music thrummed through the bar and Dean sat with Sam and Misha having a couple of beers. They were all off tonight and Dean had the night with his brother and friends since Jo was out with her sister getting ready for her wedding.

"Let me tell you guys ever since she found out her little sister is getting married before her, she has left hints and thrown them like confetti." Dean sighed. "We are comfortable the way we are why fuck it up?"

"So you don't want to marry her." Misha prodded.

"I do but not like anytime soon." Dean confessed.

"What if she gives you an ultimatum?" Sam asked.

"Oh you mean like the one she gave me to stay the hell away from Arandi when we weren't working and that I better demand a new male partner? Yeah that worked really well for her." Dean huffed remembering that argument. 'The you better learn to trust me or there's the door argument.' He had half expected her to leave him right then and there and in all honesty the thought of her doing it hadn't upset him as much as it should have.

The thought of losing Arandi had upset him more and he had wondered for a couple of days just what that meant. He had been so happy to see Arandi glowing when Luka had proposed to her.

Arandi deserved happiness.

"Speaking of the she devil." Sam snickered motioning towards the other side of the bar where Arandi stood slamming back a shot.

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered. "She's supposed to be having dinner with Luka and his parents." He got up and headed toward her.

"Arandi?"

"Dean baby! Oh I'm glad you're here." Arandi giggled and shoved a shot into his hands. "I don't want to drink alone."

"You weren't alone sugar." A tall biker sneered.

"Back off too tall." Dean growled and he pulled Arandi away only for Arandi to pull him onto the dance floor.

She got into the rhythm right away and the woman could move like she was missing bones in certain areas of her body but Dean wanted answers.

"Arandi why aren't you with Luka?"

She pouted and Dean hated when she did that because that look could get her just about any damn thing she wanted.

"Someone told him, someone told him that I can't get pregnant and he yelled at me in front of his family and I couldn't handle it." She lamented. "The doctor, you, and I that's all that know Dean and I know you didn't tell him."

She had such faith in him but he had been the one maybe not telling Luka himself but he had told Jo and there was the other person who knew.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. THE SHIFT

THE SHIFT

"Look you don't want to get drunk and make things worse."

"I didn't appreciate him doing this in front of his family, now they will never like me because you know me and my mouth." Arandi huffed.

"Your mouth is a work of art." Dean grinned. "A work of art that spews things that would make the most hard core sailor blush."

"Some help you are." Arandi huffed she rolled her eyes as her phone went off. "What Luka?" She listened. "Yeah well if you didn't want that show in front of your family, you shouldn't have started it in front of your family. Fine I'll see you in a little bit." She hung with a loud sigh. "I have to go settle this crap."

"Will you be ok?" Dean asked in concern.

"I'll let you know." She smiled kissed him on the cheek and left.

Dean watched her go and then went back to hanging out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi hadn't called him and they were five minutes from starting their shift. She was never late not without calling.

Dean paced back and forth waiting and the second their shift started he called her.

She sounded awful when she answered.

"What you skipping out on me today?" Dean asked.

"I called in I guess the chief didn't tell you." Arandi sniffled.

"The chief would assume you'd gone through me first." Dean huffed because she always did. "Are you ok?"

Silence.

"Arandi?"

"We broke up Dean, it's over." She murmured.

"Arandi I'm sorry." He really wasn't.

"I thought he loved me but the second he finds out I can't give him children he turns on me." She huffed.

He could tell she was trying not to cry. "I'm coming over." Dean said.

"You're supposed to be working."

"So are you."

Chief Singer walked in then and leaned it to Dean. "Situation at Rosewood think you can handle it?"

Dean smiled. "Yes sir." Rosewood was the name of the apartment building where Arandi lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean drove over in the cruiser and for the sake of being on duty played the role to the hilt.

He didn't have to pretend too much when he heard the yelling coming from the apartment.

He turned the knob and walked straight into the screaming match.

Luka turned to look at Dean. "Oh well look who just happens to show up!"

"What are doing here Luka?" Dean asked curtly.

"He came to get the engagement ring." Arandi hissed. "So he can pass off to his new bitch."

"You pushed me to this Arandi." Luka yelled.

"How by loving you and wanting to make a life with you until you found out I couldn't have kids."

"It was a choice between him and me and you always chose him!"

"Are you really that fucking stupid?" Dean interrupted. "We are friends and partners Luka we have never done anything that would merit you leaving her."

"Stay out of this." Luka growled.

"Dean it's too late." Arandi said with tears in her eyes and Dean couldn't stand it but he followed her eyes to Luka an unspoken message to him.

Dean then saw the hickey's on his neck. "You really are that fucking stupid. You got what you wanted now leave."

"Fuck you." Luka hissed.

"As tempting as the offer is I'm a firm believer in size mattering." Dean smirked and looked towards Arandi catching the wince as she stepped back.

Dean knew Arandi better than anyone and she didn't wince unless she was really hurting.

Arandi realized Dean had seen and lowered her eyes to the floor. He didn't give a fuck if the president himself was in the room as he made his way to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dean I'm ok." She whispered.

He was a stubborn piece of a man. He touched her arms then her torso till she hissed. He lifted her shirt to see the bruising.

It had been a long time since he had felt anger so intense it literally burned inside him. "Did he do this to you?" He asked his voice unrecognizable.

"Dean please just let it go." She said grabbing hold of his uniform tightly.

Dean huffed a disbelieving laugh apparently she forgot who he was. Furious eyes turned to Luka. "Only fucking pussies hit women." He growled suddenly right in Luka's face. "Hit me like that mother fucker hit me like that and see how many fucking Tuesday's pass you by before you can uncross your eyes again and stop drinking from a straw!"

"I didn't mean for it….." Luka stammered.

"I don't care if she called you're grandmother a whore you don't fucking hit Arandi!"

Luka took the swing Dean had been praying he would and knocked Luka on his ass with one punch.

Luka touched the back of his hand to his bleeding mouth. "Maybe if you took care of your woman like that none of this would be happening." He hissed.

Sam and Misha walked in then, other tenants had complained of the noise. Sam instantly planted himself in front of Dean.

Dean didn't move everything was in front of him in stunning clarity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the edge of his bed staring at his hands. Arandi needed him and he had promised to be there but he needed to take care of some things first.

He heard the click of the front door and took a deep breath.

Jo walked in and seemed surprised to see him there. "Hey baby everything ok?"

Dean looked at her in a way he saved only for people who he wanted to intimidate a look Sam and Arandi both deemed the death glare five thousand and she backed up.

"I just want to know one thing Jo did you tell Luka that Arandi couldn't have kids before or after you fucked him? Or maybe it was while you were fucking him?" He said way calmer than he expected.

Jo looked as if she was going to protest but then thought better of it. "Did he tell you?"

"That you were fucking? Not in so many words but he didn't have too things just fell into place."

"You can't be too surprised with you and Arandi…"

"With me and Arandi what Jo?" He stood up angrily. "We have never been involved with each other the way you and Luka insist that we have been and it was never going to happen because I loved you that damn much. I wanted a life with you." Tears streamed down his face.

Jo stared at him. "Dean I loved you too but I wanted us to be Dean and Jo not Dean, Jo, and Arandi."

"Arandi was going to marry Luka and I was going to marry you."

The words surprised Jo and Dean pulled the black box out of his jeans. "I told everyone that I wanted to wait for later but I was going to surprise you at your sister's wedding. I was completely yours."

"Dean I'm sorry we can…."

"Get the fuck out Jo get the fuck out and go be with that piece of shit because you know how the saying goes if they do it with you they'll do it to you."

Jo stared at him and turned to leave and stopped. "Do you really think I would do this to you just out of jealously Dean? Just once I wish you would have looked at me the way you look at her, just once see you light a room with that fucking smile for me the smile you have only for her. You were never going to be completely mine, you're so in love with her and too blind to see it. I'll come get my things while you're at work."

Dean huffed why did everyone read so much into his relationship with Arandi? "Don't bother. Keep the place I'm going to be staying with Sam for a couple of days. I couldn't stand to live here anymore."

She hadn't even noticed that all his things were already gone. He dropped the boxed ring into the trash bin. "You're going to have to bail your lover out of jail for assaulting an officer of the law." With that he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was on his fifth shot of tequila as he watched Arandi dance with Sebastian, Gabriel's new partner.

Misha had decided a party was necessary for the newly single partners and they had agreed just to show everyone they were fine and moving on and if Sebastian's hands moved any lower Dean was going to….

"So having fun?" Misha said offering him a beer.

Dean took it without taking his eyes off of Arandi who finally looked up at him and left Sebastian to dance alone.

"So partner you going to stare at me all night or ya gonna dance with me?" Arandi asked taking the beer from Dean's hand and taking a long drink before putting it back in his grasp.

"You seemed to be doing fine without me." Dean huffed.

Arandi pulled the pout on him.

Dean sighed. So that's how Superman felt when he was around kryptonite completely fucking powerless. He took her hand and headed to dance. Hearing a 'sucker' tossed at him from Misha.

"So we ever gonna talk about why we are both suddenly available again." She asked.

"Do you really want to bring up the fact that you're fiancé slept with my future fiancé just because they thought we were sleeping together?" Dean scoffed.

"Nearly four years of my life up in smoke." Arandi sighed.

"She said I was in love you and didn't even know it." Dean admitted.

Arandi snickered. "Wow Luka said the same thing about me."

"How can you not know if you're in love with somebody? Just because I love you because you're my best friend and you're there for everything and I'm there for you."

"Everyone thinks we're together." Arandi huffed.

"I don't give a royal flying fuck what anyone thinks." Dean suddenly realized that Arandi was tucked in his arms under his chin and they were dancing a slow song. He looked around seeing more than one smirk.

His eyes landed on Misha. "We better make a run for it, Misha has that look." He began to pull Arandi away but didn't get very far before Misha was in front of them leading them back. "Crap."

"I say we play truth or dare." Misha suggested rather gleefully.

"What are we twelve?" Dean griped.

"What are you chicken?" Misha countered.

"Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there they were sitting in a circle in Misha's living room.

"Truth or dare Dean." Misha asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Dare." Dean answered instantly either way he knew he was fucked.

"I dare you to do a body shot on Arandi."

Ok he could handle this one or so he thought. Licking the salt off of her neck was easy enough and he managed to nab the shot without much breast contact at least he thought so but taking the lemon from her mouth and her holding him in for a kiss and the slight moan he hoped no one else heard were a bit harder to handle.

In the next few turns Sam dared Misha to grab Gabriel's ass and Arandi dared Sam to kiss Jade, which made Sam turn thirty shades of red because he really liked Arandi's sister and just hadn't had the courage to ask her out.

Then Misha dared Arandi to make a hickey on Dean.

"Misha come on man." Dean groaned glaring at him.

"Just a game bro." Misha grinned wickedly.

"I promise I won't enjoy it too much." Arandi smiled just past tipsy.

"Yeah sure encourage the deranged fool." It wasn't that he minded one bit Arandi marking him up it was just the fear of how his body was going to react and he'd never hear the end of it.

He wasn't expecting Arandi to straddle him where he sat and he stared at her with cocked brow.

"They want a show then let's give them a show." She murmured to him.

Dean gave her a half smile as she leaned in to kiss him and he responded.

God she could kiss and why the hell was she using tongue because that just made him all kinds of 'more please.' He planted his hands on her hips trying to breathe right.

Arandi moved against him slowly and he leaned his head back biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"Fuck." He whispered as Arandi moved to his neck and started to make the hickey right on the most sensitive part of it and his toes curled in his boots. "Fuck." He repeated.

She could have gone for simple but she was really going for it and Dean didn't have to presence of mind to say stop.

She finally pulled back staring into his eyes with a gleam in hers. He was rock hard pressed up against her.

He looked at her sheepishly with a smirk. "What I'm only human." He defended.

The game ended then Dean guessed that it had gotten a little too hot to watch.

They were all past the point of driving and everyone was getting comfortable around Misha's house.

Dean flopped down on the big overstuffed couch.

He was more asleep than awake when Arandi was suddenly joining him cramming between him and the back of the couch.

"You don't mind do you? Sebastian creeps me out when he's drunk."

"As if he's the only one drunk." Dean snickered.

"I'm not drunk." Arandi defended.

"Oh really so it had nothing to do with the alcohol that you molested me?" Dean poked.

"No I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She sighed. "You have this neck that just begs to be licked and sucked."

"FYI sweetheart that's not the part of me that begs to be licked and sucked." Dean laughed thinking himself so witty.

Arandi giggled and got quiet. "I can do that to if you want."

That was pretty much all it took for Dean to get rock hard again. "Arandi don't play like that." He whispered and squirmed.

"Everyone thinks we do anyway so why not be friends with benefits?"

"Ok now I know you're drunk." Dean huffed.

"So take advantage of me."

"You know better than to ask that of me."

"Yeah Dean Winchester is a saint." She murmured slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Arandi please….." He wanted to tell her to stop even though he really, really wanted this but not like this not while she was drunk, ok while they were drunk.

Arandi sighed as he pulled her hand free and wrapped his fingers with hers. "I don't think you'd be too happy with yourself in the morning and though I'd be purring like a cat for getting between those hot fucking sexy thighs I can't do that to you."

"Saint Dean." She yawned.

"Yeah the patron saint of blue balls." Dean groaned to an already snoring softly Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and felt Arandi pressed up against his chest holding him tightly and he kind of liked the way she fit into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and she didn't even open her eyes, she just grabbed him and pulled him for kiss that had him twitching all over. It would be so easy to just go with the flow.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. She sighed was out cold again. He wouldn't be a man if someone as hot and beautiful as Arandi didn't turn him on. He pulled her closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

The next time he woke up Arandi was gone, he hadn't even felt her go over him and looking around he knew she was gone.

"Open every door and fucking window for you and you still stand on the outside." Misha growled.

Dean knew what he was referring to. "You of all people should know that I will never hurt Arandi and I sure will not take her for granted and use her like my personal toy just because she's drunk."

"You love her."

"Yeah I love her I've never denied that but not the way you think." Dean was getting more than irritated.

"Dean get mad at me if you want I really don't give a shit but take this from a friend who wants the best for you. You and Arandi are meant to be together. You look at her as if no one else in the world exists and she does the same to you yet both of you are too damn stubborn to let it be what it is."

Dean glared at him. How the hell did he look at her that had everyone convinced that he was in love?

"I'm just saying dude don't let her slip away if she's what your heart desires. It's going to be too late someday."

"I appreciate that you're looking out for me Misha I really do but Arandi doesn't deserve me."

Misha looked at him as if he mutated in front him. "I give up." He threw his hands in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked to the cruiser to start their shift.

"You're quite." Dean said.

"I'm afraid to ask what I said last night." Arandi sighed. "I woke up all wrapped up in you figured nothing happened since we still our clothes on but I offered didn't I?"

"Just to suck and lick." Dean grinned.

"Oh god and that." Arandi poked at the hickey he was trying to hide.

"Truth or dare remember?"

Arandi thought and smiled. "Yeah I remember you liked it… a lot."

"Like I told you then I'm only human."

"A very decent human for taking care of me and not taking advantage." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fuck don't let that get around. It'll ruin my rep." Dean said in mock horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been to three domestic disputes, pulled over three speedsters and had found a little girl who had wandered off from her house.

They walked into their favorite diner to get their dinner to go.

"Shit I forgot my money be right back." Arandi said walking right back out.

Dean knew the cute waitress had a major crush on him but she wasn't his type. He still shamelessly flirted with her for the discount and free coffee that he got for his efforts.

She was usually rushing to him as soon as he walked in the door. Tonight she stood behind the counter staring at him.

Dean's knew instantly that something was wrong and began to reach for his gun.

"Don't think about it pig." A voice said behind him.

Dean turned to see a guy who couldn't be much older than nineteen with a shotgun.

"I always wanted to know what it was like to kill a pig." The guy sneered aiming the gun at Dean's face.

Dean's mind raced trying to think of what he could do and then Arandi walked in.

It became like a movie to Dean everything seemed to slow down as he yelled his warning to Arandi and the guy spun to face her and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Dean screamed as he ran forward pulling his gun.

The impact of the shot hit Arandi square in the chest and she flew back so hard she broke the glass on the door as she connected with it and slid to the floor motionless.

Dean shot the guy without a second thought and slid to the floor beside Arandi.

"Arandi come on baby." He said trying to lift her onto his lap the sight of blood coming from her mouth freaking him out. She was supposed to be wearing her vest.

"Look out." Someone yelled at the same time that Dean heard the click of the gun behind him.

He had let his guard down and he was probably going to die. He pulled Arandi closer and closed his eyes. "I love you baby." He whispered to her.

Gunfire filled the air.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. BEHIND THE BADGE

BEHIND THE BADGE

Dean felt the bullet rip through his arm and he waited for more for his life to end at the hands of some punk ass kid just looking for his next high.

He heard Sam's booming voice joined by Misha's yelling. "Freeze." People screaming. Then the bullets flew when the other suspect aimed his gun at Dean again.

Dean hunched over Arandi trying to keep her safe even as his own wound throbbed painfully.

It had all happened in less than five minutes. Two young men dead for no good reason.

"Arandi come on sweetheart."

She remained unmoving.

Dean ran his fingers over her vest just to be sure that it was there. Then he felt the warmth of her blood covering his fingers and he realized that the blast had gotten her higher up in the vest and some of the pellets had hit her neck.

"Officers down!" Sam was yelling into his radio and then he knelt by Dean looking at him worriedly.

"Just my arm Sammy, Arandi help Arandi." Dean said through gritted teeth.

It was a whirlwind of activity when the paramedics came through and Dean kept his eyes on Arandi murmuring to whoever was out there to take care of her.

He watched as they cut her uniform off and unstrapped the vest. He barely noticed the paramedic working on him. She finally opened her eyes and Dean let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

She started to fight the paramedics, panic in her eyes and Dean wanted to reach for her and help her.

It was Sam that settled her easily. "Dean's fine Arandi he only got hit in the arm."

"I'm right here sweetness." Dean rasped.

If Sam and Misha hadn't decided to get food from the same diner they would probably be dead.

Arandi blinked back tears in relief that's all she needed to know was that Dean was ok and she could endure whatever else came her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had both been kept in the hospital overnight for observation. Dean woke up more than once dreaming of Arandi hitting the glass but she never lived in his dreams.

She died in his arms. He sat up shaking wincing at the pull of pain in his arm. He needed to see her to make sure she was alright.

He stood up slowly and the room swayed so he stood still until it ended. Fucking pain meds. He was about to take the first step when a nurse walked in to the room.

"Officer Winchester, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I need to see my partner please." He laid his best puppy dog eyes and added the pout.

The nurse blushed. "Alright but just a few minutes." She led him a few doors down and into the room. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Dean shuffled to Arandi's side. She was sleeping soundly and he breathed in relief.

He reached to run his fingers over her cheek.

She stirred slightly and blinked up at him. Very obviously drugged. "You tucking me in Dean?" She slurred.

"I'll even tell you a story." He grinned.

Arandi reached for his arm in a sling. "You got shot. I can't lose you." A tear streaked down her face.

"No tears princess. You got shot too you know, a little higher and…." He breathed, the flash of the shotgun in his eyes and feeling nothing but hopelessness that he had failed his best friend.

"If I'm a princess where's my kiss Prince Charming?" She smiled dazedly.

"Well technically you are already awake but who am I to argue with Disney." Dean leaned and planted a soft kiss on her lips and Arandi responded aggressively all of five seconds before she was out again.

Dean ran his thumb over his lips as he watched her sleep. He filed it all away just like he did everything else when it came to his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we have two weeks off because the chief said so." Arandi groaned. They had just left the psychiatrist's office and she had deemed them good to go.

The captain had insisted though that they take the paid days off to recuperate.

"I'm good with that gives me time to move into my new apartment." Dean sighed yanking off the arm sling.

"You need to wear that." Arandi scolded.

"You're supposed to be wearing those bandages." Dean returned.

Arandi looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving." Dean rubbed his stomach.

"I don't think I can go in that place for a while."

"Let's go to Stan's and get those roast beef sandwiches you like." Dean offered.

"Sounds delicious." Arandi smiled.

Once they were settled in a booth and had ordered Arandi looked at Dean seriously. "I know we told the shrink everything but can we talk about this, what happened?"

"What's to say? We're good right?"

"Dean one of us is probably going to die doing our job."

"Don't say that don't fucking say that." Dean snapped standing up and getting on her side of the booth and pulling her into his arms. "I can't lose you when I saw that blood on my hands…"

"If something happens Dean I just want you to know how important you've always been to me." She looked up at him with glimmering blue eyes. "That I love you too."

"You heard me?" He said sheepishly tucking her head under his chin.

"Don't worry I haven't planned the wedding yet." She quipped entwining her fingers with his. "But yeah I heard you and if you ever let your guard down like that again I'll shoot you myself."

"Yes Officer Remington." Dean kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad." Arandi said as she surveyed Dean's new apartment. "But why a two bedroom?"

"It was all they had available and I took it. I can always get a roommate to split the costs with. Right now though I just want to enjoy it all to myself well after the house warming of course."

Arandi stared out the window over the city skyline. "Not a bad view."

Dean stared at her. "Nope not bad at all."

"Careful Winchester try that on some other hapless female." She plopped down on his couch.

"Can I enjoy being single for a while?" Dean rolled his eyes and sat down then laid his head on her lap.

She began to run her fingers soothingly through his short hair.

"Sure but if it's ok with you I'm bringing a date."

Dean felt a little stab of annoyance. "Sure I guess."

"Hey if you don't want people you don't know I understand."

"No it's fine really just make sure he brings alcohol." Dean said turning away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Dean thanks for inviting me." Rachel said looking around the apartment. He wasn't about to go through this night alone. So he had invited the girl who did his tattoos. He'd always wanted to hook up with her see all her ink up close and personal.

"No problem just be warned you're going to be around a lot of cops."

"I got you to watch me don't I?" She purred pulling Dean in for a kiss.

Dean pulled back running a thumb over his lips unsure what to think. Hell he would never admit that since Arandi had kissed him he couldn't not compare other kisses to hers.

"Hey slow down you know I'm still a virgin." Dean gave her a disarming grin.

"Really well then I'm really going to enjoy breaking you in."

Everyone arrived one by one and Arandi arrived with Teddy.

Sam and Misha exchanged glances obviously being the only ones to notice that Teddy bore a striking resemblance to Dean just like Rachel did to Arandi.

"Fucking idiots." They mumbled to each other.

It took Dean all of twenty minutes to figure out that inviting Rachel had been a mistake and that he didn't like Teddy.

Rachel wanted Dean that was for sure and she didn't seem to care that there were others around as she rubbed on him and touched him.

"Hey you know I'm not into orgies." He tried to make light.

"Don't know what you're missing." She said in his ear. "I really wouldn't mind if the tall one joined us."

Dean shuddered at the thought. "He's my brother."

"All the more interesting, a little Wincest might spice up your life." She licked his face.

Dean stood up fast making her fall over where he had been sitting. "Hey I'm all for trying new things but I'm not going to have a threesome with my brother." He whispered harshly.

Rachel stood up. "I never pegged you for a pussy." She said rather angrily.

"If not wanting to bang my brother or get banged by him makes me a pussy then so be it." He huffed. "Time for you to leave."

"I came to get something and I plan on getting it whether from you or one of these other douches."

Dean grabbed the nearest male. "Sebastian hey I'd like you to meet Rachel she's into orgies have fun." He passed her off and walked into the kitchen, right into Teddy having Arandi pinned to the wall.

He was going to march right back out until he saw that Arandi wasn't into it all and was trying to get loose.

"Teddy we barely know each other." She hissed.

"I want to get to know you, all of you." He pressed.

"I'm warning you Teddy."

"Oh yeah be the bad cop baby."

"Actually she's the good cop I'm the bad cop." Dean hissed into Teddy's ear.

Teddy jumped. "Hey a little privacy man."

"Just to let you know this is my apartment dick weed and another thing she fucking said to back off!"

Teddy pulled back looking at Dean as if he had lost his mind. "Stop cock blocking me dude."

"It's not blocking your Vienna sausage that I have in mind." Dean growled.

Teddy wasn't very bright either going at Dean.

Dean had him on the ground painfully pinned and Teddy started tapping out.

"Does it look like you fucking have a tap out option?" Dean barked.

Arandi only watched with wide eyes.

Dean lifted Teddy off the floor still having him in control he led him straight to the front door. "You forget you ever met her you hear me? Cooperate dude or it can and will get painfully ugly."

He shoved him out the door and turned to see everyone staring at him. Arandi stood at the kitchen entrance with her arms crossed.

"You're not honestly going to get mad at me are you?"

Arandi didn't say a word only turned back into the kitchen.

Dean looked at everyone else and they just looked at him as if they felt sorry for him. "What?" He asked rather loudly before going into the kitchen.

"Get mad me all you want that guy was a dick."

"Where is your arm candy?" Arandi asked not looking at him.

"I thinks she's banging Sebastian and Gabriel and the rest of this floor maybe the block."

Arandi wrinkled her nose. "You know how to pick them."

"Yeah it seems I'm trying to keep up with you."

"Sebastian naked, for the love of God get me some bleach." Arandi groaned.

"So our night isn't going to end how we had planned." Dean leaned onto his hip by the counter where Arandi was leaning back.

"Dude it didn't even start the way I had planned."

"We're not going to let that ruin the night right?"

"Honestly Dean if I can work past losing the man I planned my life with I think I can get over Teddy." Arandi huffed.

"Are you sure because he was a keeper." Dean looked at her seriously.

"Everyone I date have to pass your test?" Arandi asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much yeah." Dean answered immediately. "As if you don't test my prospects."

"Yeah well if you're sad I'm sad."

"And I'm glad when you're glad." He added.

"Is Barry Manilow going to come out of the pantry?"

Dean pulled her into a hug. "He can't have you either."

She looked up at him slowly slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Arandi…" He warned but didn't exactly move to get her hand out.

"What I thought I was going to get laid tonight, just want to feel a warm body." She mumbled. "We tell each other everything right?"

"We are the most honest couple that aren't a couple that I know." Dean confirmed.

"Fuck Dean it's hard when you have someone there for so long and then they're not. I swear I'm going to fuck the first guy that crosses his eyes at me."

Her honesty was such a fucking turn on. "You didn't look so desperate for Teddy."

"You were spot on about the Vienna thing." She shrugged.

"Ouch." Dean grinned.

Arandi lifted onto he toes to kiss him slowly. "So let's get this party started." She said and sauntered away.

Dean stared after her rubbing his neck. What if Misha had a point? What if Arandi was the one? He was just terrified that they wouldn't recover their friendship if things didn't go as planned.

He was attracted to her any man with pulse had to be and probably half the woman too.

"You coming?" She called.

"I would very much like that." He grinned.

"What did you and your right hand break up?"

"It caught me cheating with my left and hasn't spoken to me since." He sighed dramatically.

Arandi laughed and started out of the kitchen.

"Hey Arandi." Dean called after her unable to help himself.

She turned to look at him and he crossed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked into the living room with the two beers and passed one to Dean. They were already buzzing but having a good time with friends.

Arandi looked around for a place to sit but every seat was taken.

Dean grabbed her hand and yanked her onto his lap where he was sitting on his recliner. "Best seat in the house."

"I don't know, you're kind of bulgy." Arandi giggled.

"I was talking about your seat sweetness." Dean murmured kissing her on the cheek.

"I resent that." Sam called out wiggling his ass for all see.

"I don't know Arandi, Sam might have you on this one." Dean chuckled.

Arandi stood up and bent with her ass toward Dean doing a little shimmy that made him gulp. "Are you sure?" She purred.

He stared hard licking his lips trying hard not to think about how he would love to be buried balls deep.

Sam made the save by bending over next to Arandi and everyone burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was hard in his jeans with Arandi sitting sideways on his lap squirming every now and then. The fucking way she drank her beer from the long neck bottles was absolutely sinful.

He never in his life thought that he would be jealous of a fucking bottle. Now who was squirming?

He sighed. It would have made sense by now that they would have stopped drinking around each other. He had a killer grip on her hip that she didn't seem to notice or she just didn't mind.

He knew the entire room was watching them and he couldn't tear his eyes away every time she took a drink. That beautiful neck as she swallowed.

It would have made more sense that he hadn't pulled her onto his lap or even that she would have moved away but she seemed perfectly comfortable.

"You ok? You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Hmm oh yeah just thinking."

Arandi made a face. "Does it hurt?"

"Very funny."

"And you're cute."

"I'm fucking adorable." Dean grinned.

"Conceited much?"

"Only on Tuesdays."

"It's Friday."

"Well damn."

"Need another beer?"

Needing another beer meant her getting up and suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted that until he caught Misha and Sam watching intently. "Another beer sounds awesome."

"Don't miss me too much." She giggled.

"Well in that case I need something to tide me over." He motioned for her to see that they were being watched.

Arandi smiled knowingly and leaned in to kiss him running her hand up his thigh just short of his happy place but it was enough to set him on fire and he wondered if she knew that as she got up to go.

Misha and Sam stared and Dean dropped his head back in a moan.

She brought him the beer and then wondered off to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi didn't sit back on his lap and he was a bit sad but that was just the alcohol fueling horniness.

Sometime during the house warming a couple of Arandi and Jade's friends made an appearance and Veronica instantly took an interest in Dean.

Dean being a little on that side of drunk and still fighting the image of having Arandi bent over didn't mind the attention one bit.

So when Veronica pulled him into a corner and started to kiss him he was all for ending the night buried in some one preferably female and that she was.

He wasn't prepared for Arandi yanking Veronica off of him a tad bit violently.

"What the fuck Ronnie?" Arandi screamed in her face.

"What Arandi he's a fine piece of ass just waiting to get fucked and I don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Veronica made to grab Dean's hand which he moved out of reach. Drunk or not he was no idiot a pissed off drunk Arandi was a 'hide your cock and the blender' situation.

Veronica glared at him. "Oh now you're going to play the blushing virgin?"

"Get the fuck out Ronnie!" Arandi yelled and Jade came running getting in the middle.

Veronica made the worst mistake of her life when she shoved Jade and Arandi was on her like a rabid pit bull.

Dean froze because Arandi didn't fight like a girl, she fought like a UFC champion after drinking a dozen Red Bull's with her title on the line and getting your hair pulled was the least of your worries.

Blinking he came to life hearing Jade begging her sister to stop and everyone else coming on the run confused.

Dean wrapped his arms around Arandi's waist and yanked her up off her feet holding her tight as he moved backwards.

"Let me go Dean let me fucking go right the fuck now!" Arandi kicked and struggled.

Someone helped a bloodied Veronica to her feet. "Cop or not this ain't over bitch." She said heading for the door.

"Bring it you fucking skank!"

"Arandi calm the fuck down." Dean yelled his arms tiring fast. The phrase 'catch a tiger by the tail' flashed through his mind.

"Fuck you Dean!"

Fucking great now she was mad at him. He set her down and stepped back fast.

"What the fuck was that?" She hissed in his face in the next moment. "Do you think scoring with someone I thought was my friend was going to be ok? Would it be ok with you if I fucked Tom or Misha?"

"What?" Dean said rather stupidly. "I didn't fuck anyone." He looked down at himself just to verify that he still had his dick tucked away safely.

"Well Dean great times were had we'll be leaving now." Misha said hurriedly pushing everyone left out the door.

Dean faced Arandi alone and for being six foot two and two hundred pounds he was terrified.

"Am I supposed to apologize for wanting to get laid?" He said anyway since he knew hell was coming down on him no matter which route he took.

"Not her not any of my friends not that she's one anymore but still."

"Ok did you get the memo where I'm not a fucking mind reader?" Dean tossed.

"No but I got the one where you're an asshole."

"Tell me something I don't already know!" Dean hollered.

"I want to fuck you so badly right now I can't see straight!" She hollered back.

Dean made to retort but the words registered in his mind and his mouth stayed open. "Oh." Was all he managed.

"Yeah oh." She whispered.

"Was it the crossing my eyes thing because …" He had no idea what because was.

"Why do I want what I can't have? Why do I always want to fuck you when I'm drunk?"

"Are you seeing double because two of me can be rather sexy." He said with a drunken sway.

"Shut up just shut up." She said and shoved him into the wall.

His head banged against it sharply and he opened his mouth to protest but Arandi's tongue officially erased his ability to speak and breathe.

Vaguely in the back of his mind he realized he'd been mouth raped by three different women tonight. Oh yeah he was a stud oh fuck wait a minute Arandi. Dear god oh yeah Arandi and those lips that he was more than sure could suck start a Harley if the way she made that hickey was any proof.

The thought had him hard in seconds.

"I know you want me, I saw the way you looked at me when I wiggled my ass in your face." She kissed down his neck.

"Fuck Arandi please stop of course I want you, you are female with all the parts that make my parts stand up and pay attention literally." Dean moaned.

"Then do what you were thinking about." She licked into his ear.

His brain was already half drowned in drunkenness and now the other half was slowly shutting down to arousal.

He spun them around pinning her to the wall kissing her back hungrily as she wrapped her legs around him pressing perfectly against his erection.

The friction was so good and he was going to fuck her straight through the mattress, he needed a new one anyway one of those sleep number beauties and God Arandi, Arandi.

Fuck Arandi. Of course his brain would click online now of all times. He pushed away from her dropping her to stand against the wall and if looking into lust blown eyes and hearing her soft moans wasn't enough to kill him. That fucking pout that she had mastered was going to do him in one day.

"Arandi, us, drunk, sex, not a good combination, I thought we established that."

"Let me have regrets as long as it comes later and I mean I come three times at least later." She said breathlessly trying to pull him back.

"I don't want to be a regret Arandi I care about you too much."

"Dean?"

"Go lay down and sleep it off ok."

"Fuck you." She hissed tears of humiliation streaming down her face.

There were four things that Dean couldn't stand in life. One was anything happening to his little brother the only family he had left. Two anything happening to his close friends. Three was anyone that abused children, women, and animal respectively. Four seeing Arandi cry.

He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead gently. "It's never about not wanting you I want you Arandi fuck if you can't see that but if I lost your friendship I'd be lost and I won't risk that. I'm sorry."

Arandi pushed him back and headed for the door.

"You're not leaving Arandi you sure as hell are not walking all the way to your apartment." He got in front of her.

"Get out of my way." She said rather calmly.

"Not happen…" He crashed to his knees with a complete loss of ability to breathe as Arandi kneed his jewels and walked out the door.

He fell on his side trying to breathe. Ok he deserved that.

He pushed to his feet a few minutes later and walked it off, grabbing a bottle of water and guzzling it. He sighed wondering if he should follow her but he wasn't in much better condition. She lived ten city blocks away and it was the middle of the fucking night.

He knew she wasn't going to answer the phone and he wasn't going to get any sleep until he knew that she was ok.

A knock at his door and he answered to find Sam.

"I waited outside for a little while to see if you would be alright because I know how you are with Arandi. I saw her leaving rather upset."

"Yeah it didn't go so well. Can you drive me by her place I just want to make sure that's she's ok?" Dean asked.

"Sure you ready?"

Dean nodded and they went out to Sam's truck.

It didn't take long to get to her building and Dean looked up to her window and saw the lights on and someone moving around behind the curtains. Good she had made it home.

He debated on whether to face her or not and he thought better just to wait until she was sober again. He was about to tell Sam to head back when an explosion ripped through the night and he watched in horror as the very window he had just been looking at burst out with a fireball and all kinds of things blew out from the force.

"ARANDI!" Dean screamed as he jumped out of the truck and rushed into the building with Sam at his heels.

Sam pulled the fire alarm as they went and people were screaming trying to run out of the building.

Dean could only think of getting to Arandi taking the stairs three at a time. He still had the presence of mind to test the door handle before opening it but when he did he crashed to his knees for the second time that night.

People ran toward him coughing and trying to get out. Sam helped them get past and Dean pushed up trying to run towards where Arandi's apartment should be behind a wall of fire.

Sam dragged him back. "Dean you can't do anything. It's too late."

"No! No! No!" Dean cried staring at the flames struggling against Sam no one could survive that no one.

Sirens filled the night and soon firefighters appeared trying to get the blaze controlled before it destroyed the entire building.

Sam had to half carry, half drag a dazed Dean out of the building.

He sat on the curb with his head in hands and began to sob. She would be safe in his arms right now if he hadn't pushed her away. Right now they would be making sweet love and regrets be damned.

She was dead because of him, terrified to lose her friendship he had lost everything.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. BLEEDING HEARTS

BLEEDING HEARTS

"Dean breathe damn it!" Sam yelled in his brother's face. He was either going into shock or having a panic attack.

"I can't…she can't be…..Sam…." Dean ranted breathlessly. "It's my fault." He sobbed.

Throngs of people milled around and Sam thought that Jade needed to be told. He had told too many people that they had lost loved ones in his time as a cop, he wasn't sure he could tell Jade her sister was dead.

Dean leaned to bury his face against his brother trying to breathe trying to imagine living without his best friend without…

"Dean?"

He snapped his head up when he heard the voice, her voice. He jumped to his feet and his breath caught as he saw Arandi running towards him.

He began to run too getting through people as fast as he could, able to breathe as he saw her coming and she was real.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly lifting her up and spinning her around. Breathing her scent in and thanking God she was alive.

"Arandi oh my God Arandi I thought you were dead." He stammered into her hair.

"My apartment." Arandi sobbed as she looked up. "I didn't go home, I left my purse at your house and I was too ashamed to go back so I went to stay at Jade's."

"Thank God, if you had been home but wait someone was in there Sam and I saw someone walking around right before the explosion."

"There shouldn't have been anyone in there." Arandi said. "No one has a key but you and Jade."

Dean held her close and everything else would fall into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been another battle that Dean loved the fact that they were having but to him it only made sense that Arandi moved in with him since he had the extra bedroom and not have to sleep on Jade's sofa.

"After what happened you want me to live with you?" Arandi asked.

"Shit happens end of story, you're alive and nothing else matters ok." Dean said pulling her into another hug.

Arandi had sighed. "You're too good to me when you should hate me."

"I could never hate you. Arandi I can't begin to explain to you how I felt when I thought you were dead. I don't ever want to feel that again."

"I'm sorry Dean if I didn't have a friend like you I don't know what I would do and I have no idea why you put up with me."

"Same reason you put up with me sweetness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few hours were a whirlwind as Arandi settled into her bedroom at Dean's, she had managed to shower and her sister had already bought her a few clothes and necessities.

Every one of their coworkers and other friends passed through Dean's leaving food, gift cards or cash.

Misha had arrived with a large flat screen television saying that he knew no one else would think of that and had blushed when Arandi kissed him on the cheek.

Her laptop thankfully had been in her car and someone had anonymously paid the rent for Dean's apartment for three months.

Within hours she was set with everything she could possibly need and she was holding up rather well, so it seemed.

Dean knew her better than anyone and he could tell she was worn out and holding herself together barely.

He sent everyone on their way and as soon as they were alone Dean led Arandi to her bed and laid down pulling her beside him and into a hug.

"You don't have to pretend for me baby girl." He whispered.

She began to cry against him and he held her through it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean awoke on the bed alone. He looked at the time seeing that it was already a whole day later since the explosion and the early morning hours.

He got up to look for Arandi.

He found her standing on the balcony staring into the night. He could tell that she was crying.

"Arandi are you ok?"

"They found the body in my apartment." She said slowly. "It turns out it was Veronica. Apparently she was trying to get back at me and took my keys. They're not sure what she was trying to pull off but she blew herself up."

"Arandi it's not your fault." Dean offered pulling her close.

"But it is Dean if I hadn't gone Psycho Suzy she would have spent the night with you and none of this would have happened." Arandi cried against his chest.

Now Dean felt like shit for having let Veronica think he wanted her. "If you take blame then I will too. There is nothing we can do now Arandi ok she apparently had issues and if hadn't happened with you she probably would have hurt someone else."

Arandi settled as she realized that Dean was probably right.

"Now get some rest we have a couple of days off and I know you're beat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean would never regret letting Arandi have the extra bedroom. She was amazing even after working for hours she had the apartment spotless, did all the laundry, and cooked meals that put a gourmet chef to shame.

"I'm going to gain a hundred pounds with your food." Dean moaned around a mouthful of homemade lasagna.

"That's why we work out every morning." Arandi smiled as she began to clear up the kitchen.

"I'm going to finish this then help you." Dean said.

"There's caramel pecan cheesecake."

"Marry me."

Arandi laughed and pulled the cheesecake out to start slicing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude you are like nearly seven feet tall and you hit your girlfriend who is like five four and nearly two hundred pounds lighter than you. How does that seem alright to you?" Arandi was saying to the giant of a man she had managed to handcuff.

Dean stood off to the side keeping an eye as the paramedics tended to the girlfriend.

"She wants to leave me." The man sobbed.

"And you think beating her is going to make her want to stay?" Arandi asked.

"I didn't want to do it."

"Yeah well you did and now you have to go to jail."

The huge man began to cry as he was led away by Sam who didn't like being shorter than anyone.

"Way to go partner." Dean laughed.

"Just doing my job." Arandi said putting her hands on her hips in a stance.

"I feel like I'm getting paid to just ride a long."

"And you're complaining because…?"

"Never complaining never." Dean laughed as they headed back to their cruiser.

They got through another shift with another domestic violence call and a disturbing the peace plus three traffic stops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most mornings Dean and Arandi jogged together around the park close to their police station.

The chief had called him in to talk so Arandi had taken off without him. He almost didn't go but then he realized skipping any running might make him gain thirty or forty pounds in a week.

He wanted to look good for as long as he was able too.

He was going along fine until he spotted Arandi running and she wasn't alone.

Officer Clayton was running beside her and Dean wasn't sure if he liked that.

He kept his distance not wanting to seem too stalkerish, he didn't get why Arandi had to wear those impossibly hot running shorts.

He was sure it wasn't a good idea to get a hard on while running in a park.

He watched as Clayton said something to Arandi and she shot him a look that meant that he had said something she was uncomfortable with.

Her attention taken from her path she tripped and fell.

Dean stopped running to see what Clayton was going to do and ready to kick his little red headed ass.

Dean could tell that she was hurting and pissed. He couldn't help but smirk that was until Clayton made to carry her and Arandi batted him away.

"That's my cue." Dean murmured and jogged up as if he had not witnessed thing. "Arandi are you ok?"

"I think I tweaked my ankle." She said looking up at him with big innocent blue eyes a pure indication that she was grateful for the save.

"Let's get you taken care of baby girl." He said helping her to her feet making sure she leaned on him and helped her to the nearest bench.

Clayton just stood by watching.

Dean dropped to his knees and slowly pulled off her shoe and sock gingerly touched her foot and flexing her ankle watching her reaction.

She watched him back biting her lip.

"I think you're going to be fine." He said.

She pulled the pout flicking her eyes towards Clayton. "I don't think I can walk on it." She sighed dramatically and batted her lashes.

Dean stared at her with a cocked eyebrow and he couldn't have denied her a damn thing even if it meant dying on the spot as long as she kept looking at him like that.

If she just pushed a little harder when they were sober he would crumble like a building detonated for demolition.

He sighed. "It will never be said that Dean Winchester would leave a damsel in distress." He stood lifting her easily into her arms and shooting a glance at Clayton. "I got her dude just run along."

Clayton just stared at him and Dean shrugged and began to run steadily.

He could swear he heard Misha whispering 'sucker' in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On their day off Dean went to help Misha work on his car while Arandi went shopping with Jade.

He expected her to still be gone when he got back to the apartment but he heard sounds from her room.

He was about to knock when he heard the very 'oh that feels good moan' coming from Arandi. It sent him into a full body shudder.

Crap he had told her that he had no problem with her bringing dates home as long as he didn't have to see any other naked males roaming around and he would reserve her the same courtesy with his dates.

He had forgotten about the sounds that they would have to deal with and he backed away from the door slowly hoping not to make any noise.

He stopped dead in his tracks and was rock hard in seconds when he heard Arandi moan again but this time his name was mingled into the sweetest moan he had ever heard.

He couldn't move waiting. He heard it again and fuck he was going to shoot a load in his pants. He realized then that he hadn't heard any other sounds that Arandi hadn't found someone else named Dean, she was pleasing herself and holy shit he just got harder knowing she was imagining him with her and now that was all he could think about.

What he would give to see that? What the hell was wrong with him?

One more moan had him rushing back out the front door as quietly as he could urging the erection down.

He counted to five hundred and then loudly went through the front door again. "Hey honey I'm home." He called out.

Arandi poked her head out of the kitchen looking freshly showered in shorts and one of his t-shirts and oh hell he didn't mind at all.

"I ordered pizza tonight if that's ok." She said.

"Depends on where you got it from?" Dean asked.

"Bobby's Place of course and Sam and Jade and Misha and Vicky are coming over."

"You are the best. I'm going to shower and then….." He stopped as Arandi stepped up to him. She ran her thumb over his cheek over the smudge of oil that apparently had her very interested.

Dean gulped thinking of the sounds he'd heard only moments ago.

"I love me a mechanic." She purred and sighed before walking away.

"Dear lord." Dean mumbled as he rushed to his room before Arandi noticed the extra bulge in his pants.

He leaned back against the locked door to try to breathe normally but then he just started stripping his clothes off heading for the shower his hand already wrapped around his hard cock.

The hot water cascaded over him and he played the moans threw his mind and he was there so fast it made his head spin. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard from a hand job.

There was a knock on his door. "Yeah Dean?" Arandi said.

"What?" He called back.

"You called me." She shot back.

Holy fuck had he really said her name out loud? "Just wondering if anyone was here yet?"

The doorbell rang a second later.

Dean finished up his shower still wondering how he couldn't have noticed calling Arandi's name.

When he stepped out everyone was there so he was able to think of other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't mean it Dean I swear." Arandi squealed as she ran around the sofa with him right behind her.

"It was my favorite t-shirt." He growled but it really wasn't.

"I'll buy you another one." She offered trying to run past him but he had her, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist he lifted her up off her feet and slammed her onto the couch.

"I don't want another one I want that one." He said as he straddled her legs.

I told you to leave things you didn't want on your bed for the rummage sale and that shirt was there." She pleaded.

"Excuses." He said and looked at her with evil glee.

"Please Dean don't, you know how ticklish I am." She struggled.

"Exactly." He dug his fingers into her sides mercilessly.

Arandi bucked and screamed. She managed to twist them off onto the floor where Dean instantly rolled back on top of her.

"Dean please, please." She gasped.

The words burned through him and his breathing picked up. Her struggling was a sweet friction against his now very prominent erection.

He had no idea how to get out of this without her noticing.

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. Ok so she had noticed.

"I uh….sorry." He said sheepishly.

She grinned. "No worries I would be offended if you didn't."

A couple more thrusts and he would so be there but he ran with his tail tucked safely and painfully away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should I get you a bucket?" Misha startled Dean out of his intense focus on the way Arandi was swaying her hips as she readied herself for her turn at bat.

They were at a charity soft ball game and damn the way her uniform fit her was to drool for. "Shut up." He mumbled. "I have a bouquet of fuck you very much I'd like to give you."

"You're so romantic but no really if you need a bucket I need to get it now or they're going to run out since every other straight male here is doing the same thing you are."

Dean snapped his head around and sure enough he saw it all for himself.

"Too bad she's not your girl so that you could you know go give her a good luck kiss and send a big 'fuck you' to all these ass wipes." Misha pressed waving his hand back and forth.

"She's my girl." Dean said petulantly. "Sort of."

"Yeah ok." Misha snickered. "Prove it then."

Dean was never one to back down to a reasonable challenge.

He took a deep breath and put on his best cocky smile as he walked over to Arandi. "Um being that I know how much you hate when guys eye fuck you, you really need to stop providing the visual aid."

"Being myself would cease to exist then."

"God forbid but I'm just sayin'." Dean said seriously.

"So what do you suggest I do then my ever saving BFFF." Arandi asked batting her lashes.

"Don't you mean BFF?" Dean asked as he got as close to her as possible without being on her.

"Nope you're my best fucking friend forever." Arandi grinned up at him.

"Wow I'm touched." Dean huffed.

"Let's not bring up you're mental issues."

Misha cleared his throat loudly.

"What is he up to?"

"Misha wants me to kiss you to try to end the eye fucking thing." Dean answered honestly.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Every day that ends in Y." He said way too quickly and blushed.

"Well then you're shit out of luck today is sundae with an E."

Dean's heart sank. "I get it you don't want someone out there to think you're taken."

Arandi stared at him. "Did Misha spike your water? Did you strike your head? Again?"

"If he did roofie my water then he'd want me to kiss him."

"I can't blame him you kiss pretty fucking awesome."

"I…um…..yeah…." He stammered.

"Dean Winchester speechless? Will wonders never cease?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kissing Arandi had been nice especially hearing all the loud groans of 'what the fuck?' It had boosted his ego but then he had Misha and Sam both egging him on about how that could really be his every day of the week.

It was starting to annoy him. He was about to protest when he saw Arandi hit the ball beautifully straight into the crowd and she took off running, she was rounding second when Clayton blatantly tripped her.

Arandi hit the ground hard sprawling out and Dean didn't remember moving, the echoes of the boos of the bad sportsmanship on Clayton's part were in his ear as Dean tackled him full force.

They rolled on the ground and Dean got in a couple of solid body hits before he was being dragged off of him.

"What the fuck Clayton is this what you do to all the woman you reject you?"

"Fuck you Winchester." Clayton hissed.

They both broke loose and went at it hardcore. It wasn't long before Dean had the upper hand.

Sam finally got a hold of him and pulled him back hard and Dean struggled wanting to make Clayton hurt.

"Dean Arandi needs you." He heard in the buzz of rage and he instantly turned to look for her and went to her. She was sitting on a bench being checked over by the sports doctor.

"I'm fine Dean." She said before he could even form the words.

He sat beside her seeing the doc tending to her bloodied palms and Dean was sure her ribs had to be sore.

"You're bleeding." She murmured, reaching out to swipe away the blood on his lip with her thumb. "My hero."

Dean locked eyes with her unable to move but still wanting to kick some more ass. No one hurt Arandi, no one.

He turned to look towards Clayton raring to knock the living shit out of him but her touch on his shoulder was an instant calm.

Hearing her say in the sweetest voice. "Can you please take me home?"

Nothing else mattered as he carried her to his truck to do just as she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delicious heat thrummed through his body and he moaned thrusting up into the heat that surrounded his throbbing dick.

Fuck it was so good so fucking good and he wanted more, harder now, but he couldn't remember hooking up tonight. There had only been Arandi, Jade, and Vicky. Jade was with Sam, Vicky with Misha, so…. his eyes flew open.

Arandi was beautifully lost in lust, her head thrown back, her luscious lips parted as she rode him like a pro and dear God why had they waited so long.

Still this shouldn't be happening when they had been drinking but it was way too late to stop. Way too late so hey might well as enjoy it right?

He rolled them over and he kissed her hot and hard thrusting into her with gusto wanting to hear those gorgeous moans up close.

Fuck they made him heat up even more and he did all the things he had always wanted to do to his best friends well taken care of luscious body.

She tasted like heaven and he was going to go to hell.

He had to make it good so it wouldn't be too regretful so he went into complete 'must please' mode.

Her moans fueled him as he mixed his in but a loud buzzing noise began to push into his thoughts.

He sat up blinking awake slamming his hand down on his alarm clock that had just interrupted his wet dream that hadn't quite made it to completion.

He stormed into the bathroom to get rid of the very prominent morning wood that had nothing to do with needing to piss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi moaned as she bit into the Italian dish she had ordered and Dean had to fight the shudder that threatened to take his whole body.

When had Arandi sounds started getting so completely under his skin? "That good?"

She lifted her fork to his mouth offering him a bite and he took it. The food was as delicious as she was making it sound.

'You're not supposed to get a hard on when you're eating.' He kept saying in his mind.

Arandi's phone sounded and she answered. She smiled and walked across the apartment to talk to whoever had called.

Dean watched her giggle and talk. She was talking to a guy. Good she hadn't dated in weeks and why the hell did his chest hurt? He pushed his food aside and went to look for the Tums.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hardest part of being a cop was dealing with injured traumatized children or worse.

Arandi always took it hard especially since she knew she would never have her own.

They had had to pull a four and five year old out of an apartment where their mother had been dead for days and they had tried to take care of her.

Arandi had cried for hours and Dean stuck close to her fighting his own tears.

He expected to console Arandi the rest of the day and stood agape when Shawn Evans a detective from their precinct pulled Arandi into his arms and she went willingly.

Shawn gave him one look that Dean could read in no other way than 'your loss pal' and he took her away.

He turned to see Misha giving him an 'I told you so' glare.

Dean was lost, no clue what to do and there was that fucking pain in his chest again.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. SWEPT AWAY

SWEPT AWAY

"Arandi the man is bad news." Dean said as he leaned against the wall where Arandi was folding clothes.

"Dean I'm a big girl I can handle this ok. I've heard all the rumors."

"They're not rumors." Dean said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dean I could date Sam and you would find something wrong with him. I'm not a nun and I have needs. I'm not planning to marry the man just having some fun." Arandi defended.

"I get all that and I'm all for it just not with Evans." Dean argued.

"Not up for discussion Dean." Arandi said, pushed a stack of clothes into his chest and walked away.

Dean huffed angrily and put his clothes down on the counter and followed her. "Come on Arandi I don't want to see you get hurt."

The look she gave him made him stop in his tracks. She let out a little laugh. "So what you're saying is that I shouldn't date anymore because as far as I'm concerned Shawn or not I'm getting hurt."

Dean knew there was an implication there but he chose to ignore it. "Not everyone is going to be a dick Arandi."

"Really Dean because in my experience it's the ones that aren't dicks that hurt me the most." She said with fire in her eyes. "I'm tired Dean I just want to have someone in my life that wants me for me not because I look good in a bikini or because I can hold a beer bottle between my boobs."

"He's out there Arandi you just have to be patient." Dean sighed.

Arandi bore her eyes into him. "How can I be patient when I know that I can never have what I want?"

Dean reached for her and she stepped back before he could touch her. He was surprised at how much the action bothered him. "Arandi I just….."

"Just drop it Dean please." She said quietly.

As always he complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean paced the apartment fighting the temptation to call Arandi. She had gone out with Shawn and it was two in the morning.

He knew that she was probably spending the night with him and his stomach lurched at the thought.

She needed someone Dean knew that but fuck what the hell. He had been out only a couple of times since she moved in.

He spent more time with Arandi than he did with anyone else. He could almost hear Misha and Sam yelling at him.

He was going to have to make an appointment to find out what the hell was going on in his chest.

He decided to give up and head to bed.

He heard the key in the door and rushed to the kitchen to at least pretend that he was getting a snack.

He thought that Arandi would come check in the kitchen but she headed to her room.

Even from where he stood and just a couple of seconds that he saw her from behind he knew something was wrong.

"Arandi are you ok?" He asked.

"Heading to bed." She replied without turning around.

Gut instinct made Dean hurry towards her and turn her to face him. He felt a burst of sheer rage. "Did he do this to you?" He asked as he ghosted his thumb over her torn lip and bruised cheek.

Arandi's eyes filled with tears. "I wasn't ready and he didn't want to take no for an answer. If he could do this to me what has he done to women who can't fight back?"

Dean headed past her dressing faster than he ever had.

"Dean don't it's not worth it." Arandi pled.

"No man does this to a woman. No one does this to you, no one!" He didn't even recognize his own voice he was so pissed.

"Dean please." Arandi pulled at him "I need you right now please."

Dean looked down at her as she leaned into him and he could feel her trembling. "What else did he do to you?"

"Dean…" She whispered and began to slide to the floor.

"Arandi!" Dean cried as he lifted her up and laid her on the sofa. He grabbed his phone and called 911 as he lifted her top.

More bitter anger burned through him as he saw the bruising on her torso. All he could hope was that she had at least beaten him half as bad.

"You hold on sweetness. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean paced the waiting room floor angry and worried. He was sure his face was the reason many people were all sitting as far away as they could from him.

He had called Jade to let her know what had happened and he shouldn't have been surprised when Sam answered.

They arrived soon after and Sam tried in vain to get him to sit down.

"You're not helping her any like this." Sam snapped.

"I didn't help her at all. I told her this guy was bad news but she wouldn't listen to me and I didn't push it, I should have pushed it." Dean growled.

He was shocked when Jade was suddenly in his face.

"You should push it and she'd stop dating all these fucking losers. This is all your fault!"

Sam dragged her away but Dean felt as if a red hot knife had been stabbed and twisted into his gut.

Why did everyone think he could make her any happier? He wasn't exactly grade A boyfriend material, he had a bad temper, granted he would never take it out on a woman. He got jealous, he hated to clean, and what the hell was he arguing to himself?

They all just had to fucking get over it because Arandi meant more to him than that.

He never expected Shawn to walk in all bloodied and bruised. They stared at each other all of two seconds before Dean became his second skin and the waiting room became a war zone.

"You need to listen to both sides of the story Winchester not just her fucking ass!" Shawn yelled unable to move because Sam had him locked down all his own while it was taking five to hold back Dean.

"Arandi doesn't lie you fucking prick and I supposed you're going to try to say that she beat herself up too." Dean spat almost breaking loose.

"I had to defend myself. She's fucking crazy."

Arandi stumbled out of the swinging doors having heard the commotion even where she was at in the back and against medical advice had found her way the ruckus.

Seeing her Dean automatically broke lose but went to her instead.

"You shouldn't be standing." He said, gently pulling her close so that she could lean on him.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt and everyone was right about you." Arandi said to Shawn.

"You're crazy." Shawn growled.

"Am I?" Arandi growled back. "So I suppose I had time to fake this video that I recorded of everything?"

Shawn visibly paled. "You fucking bitch."

Arandi's death grip on Dean's hand was the only thing that kept him where he stood.

Sam on the other hand slammed Shawn hard into the wall.

"This isn't over." Shawn hissed.

"Far from it." Dean said in his most murderous tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was sleeping on her bed happily drugged out of her mind. She had plenty of bruising but nothing was broken and she just needed to rest for a few days.

Dean sat beside her gently smoothing her hair back from her face wishing nothing bad ever happened to her. She was too good of a person for this shit to happen to her.

It made his blood boil to know that she had had to fight the bastard because he was after only one thing. Why couldn't anyone see how blessed they would be to have her?

Her beauty went so much further than her outer appearance. She had the most beautiful heart Dean had ever experienced.

Arandi opened her eyes to look at him.

"Didn't mean to wake you yet sleeping beauty." He whispered.

"Haven't I told you before, you're supposed to kiss me Prince Charming." She whispered back.

Dean didn't hesitate leaning in to give a sweet soft kiss minding her lip.

"I wish I would stop dreaming of you like this, it's starting to hurt." She murmured.

Dean smiled. She thought she was dreaming. "I would never hurt you." He frowned at the brightness of her eyes.

"But you do." She murmured before closing her eyes again.

Dean stared at her sleeping face and wondered how much of that was drug induced as he gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

He sighed and then spooned in behind her to keep an eye on her through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stumbled into his apartment fighting the urge to throw up, the pain in his gut intense. Broken rib he thought.

He leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breath his eyes stinging and he rubbed at them his hand coming back bloody.

He hurt everywhere but Shawn was never going bother Arandi again. He had seen to that, shown Shawn and his pals that you don't fuck with Dean Winchester or any one that he cares about.

They had made the mistake of attacking him as he left the gym and well he didn't work out for nothing. They had gotten the upper hand for a little while until Shawn taunted Dean with Arandi. You never throw fuel on a fireball like Dean.

They had run when someone spotted the fight and Dean wasn't sure how they thought they would get away with it. He had refused help and had rushed home afraid that Arandi was in danger.

Ok so he had made it home now he just had to get past the door. He figured that wasn't going to work when he slid to the floor with a pained groan.

"Fuck."

"Dean?" Arandi was suddenly in his vision. "Oh my God what happened?"

"I fell down a flight of cabinet doors." He slurred.

"Was it Shawn?" She asked angrily.

"He had friends." Dean nodded.

Arandi disappeared but Dean could hear her talking and everything faded away for a bit.

"Dean, come on baby you have to stay with me." Arandi patted his face softly. He tried he really did because he hated to disappoint her but he just needed to close his eyes for a couple of seconds.

The next face he was looking into was Sam's. A very pissed off Sam.

"Sammy." Dean sighed touching his brother's face. "You're too pretty to be so angry."

"Dean what the hell happened?" Sam asked as he tried to get Dean to his truck.

"The fucker jumped me and he wasn't alone but you know me I'm a ninja." He said and the world tilted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and felt pain all over when he tried to turn on his side. He was heavily bandaged around his ribs. He blinked looking around in the darkness of his room.

Arandi was curled up beside him and he smiled. He didn't deserve her.

"You've been out of it for two days and Shawn is dead." Sam said from the dark.

"Sammy what did you do?" Dean rasped.

"Regrettably it wasn't me, apparently Shawn had promised money to the guys who helped him attack you and when Shawn didn't pay up he was shot by one of them. Misha and I arrived just in time to witness it and make the arrest." Sam sighed.

"You weren't on duty were you? You were going there to get back at him. Sam what the hell is your deal. You know I don't like it when you put yourself in danger."

"My deal? My deal is that I don't like seeing my brother, my only living relative the man that raised me, lying bleeding to death on the floor defending a woman he loves but doesn't have the balls to admit it to himself let alone to her."

"Sam I wasn't bleeding that much but Arandi…..."

"Don't worry Dean she can't hear me. I made her take some pain meds to get rest because she's still recovering and didn't sleep for a whole day worrying over you."

"No one understands."

"What is there to understand? Everyone including the blind can see that you two are so madly in love with each other but fight it every way there is. One day it's going to be too late Dean too fucking late and do you really want to never really know what it all feels like?"

Dean felt his stomach lurch and Sam was there to help him turn as he threw up hard into the waiting trash can.

The pain was intense and he couldn't breathe and it had nothing to do with the pain in his body just the one in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had had to take some sick days while he recovered and the chief knew that included Arandi.

He was lying in bed staring at his ceiling. Madly in love with each other Sam had said.

He cared about her a lot but madly in love? Where was she anyway?

He got up and headed to the living room. He was still sore but thankfully nothing had been broken like he had assumed.

Arandi's door was open and he saw her standing at the balcony again.

"Hey sweetness you ok?" He asked.

Arandi turned to look at him and he frowned seeing the evidence of recent crying. He moved towards her.

"Arandi what?" Dean asked worriedly caressing her face.

She leaned into the touch for a second before pulling back and hugging herself. "She's pregnant Dean, Jo is pregnant."

Dean let the news sink in and wasn't sure what he should feel. She had made him wear a condom because she said she wasn't ready for kids yet but she had let Luka get her pregnant.

"I'm sorry Arandi." He whispered knowing that Arandi wasn't crying over Luka but the fact that she couldn't have her own children. He hated to see her sad, hated for her to be in pain. "Please don't cry."

Arandi fell against his chest with a loud sigh. "I'm not going to cry anymore, he wanted kids that I couldn't give him so I'm not going to cry."

"That's my girl." He said hugging her tightly, her scent of berries and sweet something's filled his nose and he breathed her in. She always smelled so good. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her gentle and sweet, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

Arandi pulled back. "Dean what are you doing?"

"You smell just like blueberry pie I had to know if you tasted like it too." He lied.

She smiled slyly. "Well darling if you want to know that you have to go much, much lower."

Dean felt his cock swelling with the image and shifted from foot to foot. He was glad he didn't have to reply when she changed the subject.

"Now that you're back to nearly normal I'm relieved, Shawn could have hurt you worse than he did."

Dean laughed. "Shawn wouldn't have put one scratch on me if he hadn't had back up and even then I kicked his fucking bitch ass."

Arandi shook her head. "I must be crazy but I wish I could have seen it."

"It would have made Chuck Norris cry." Dean grinned.

Arandi laughed but then looked at him seriously. "Why did you do that? At the hospital, I mean I know you did it for me but….I don't get it Dean."

"I'm going to do that to any fuck up that hurts you from now until forever and that includes husbands."

Arandi eyed him for a little bit, sighed loudly, shook her head, and walked away.

Dean watched her go and wondered now why his mouth had a bitter taste and he still needed to get his chest checked out.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. THE FURTHEST CLOSEST THERE IS

THE CLOSEST FURTHEST THERE IS

"So Arandi has been living with you for three months now and…." Misha prodded in the locker room.

"It's been great, she's like super woman works for hours and still does laundry, cleans, and cooks." Dean shrugged.

"So it's like being married?"

"We haven't had sex if that's what you're implying." Dean replied.

"Of course not because you know that would be a bad thing, just let her be your live in housekeeper that makes more sense." Misha grumbled.

"Misha really I don't want to fuck up a good thing."

"By making it a great thing? Heaven forbid." Misha huffed.

"Look I've been going out with Carmen and it's been great. I really like her."

"Yeah well I noticed how Carmen eyed Arandi the other day when she met you for lunch and I'm telling you she's going to give you the ultimatum any day now."

"Carmen has no reason to be threatened by Arandi she's just as hot as she is."

"You really are that stupid." Misha stated incredulously.

"What?"

"Dean my God the way you act with Arandi, the way you look at her hell even I get jealous sometimes. I can't believe that you don't notice the difference because everybody else does." Misha walked out.

Dean turned to look at Gabriel and Sebastian.

They exchanged looks then Sebastian pulled out his phone. "This is the video from Tom's birthday party, see what everyone else sees for yourself."

Dean took the phone ready to shoot down all theories only what he saw made him think he was really needed to pay more attention. In the video he was dancing with Lisa his date for that night and Arandi was dancing with Tom. Dean's eyes were on Arandi rather than Lisa and he could see the annoyed look on Lisa's face and now he knew why she had left without telling him.

He looked jealous and yeah he had been drinking but he had kept it toned because he wanted to get laid. He noticed how his body had tensed when Tom pulled Arandi closer and then he was walking away from Lisa and taking Arandi from Tom.

They danced close talking, laughing, happy, and the look on his face now was 'this is where I belong.' "This is how I always look at her?" He murmured.

"Always." Gabriel and Sebastian said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day on patrol Dean had played the video through his mind over and over and then thought about other times things like that had happened.

Was it really possible to be attracted to someone like he obviously was to Arandi and really not realize it? He realized yes but he really didn't know it was so intense until he saw it through someone else's eyes.

"Zone out on shift is not good." Arandi broke into his thoughts.

"Oh sorry just you know wondering where I should take Carmen tomorrow night." He lied.

"Roman's is good." Arandi offered.

"Yeah but don't you have to call like two weeks ahead of time or something?"

"I can get you in, Tommie owes me a favor." Arandi smiled.

"Sure sounds good."

"I'm going there with Troy at eight thirty so how's seven for you?"

Dean nodded and Arandi made the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their dinner was wonderful and Dean was looking forward to a night with Carmen. It had been far too long that he'd been intimate with another woman. Jo was long gone and he needed to remember the feel of another warm body not to mention the fact that he was so horny it was beginning to hurt.

"Let's go to your place." Carmen said.

Dean turned to look at her as he drove. "Why you don't have a roommate?"

"Well Dean you say that you and Arandi are only friends then she shouldn't have a problem with me spending the night with you."

Dean had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Here it was it was starting already but Arandi wasn't home she was out with Troy and that gave him plenty of time to get his business done and they would sleep and Arandi would be none the wiser.

It wasn't that he cared about that it was just that he wasn't sure how well he could perform knowing Arandi could hear.

"My place it is." He said cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were making out hot and heavy on the couch when his phone sounded.

"Don't answer that." Carmen groaned.

"Sorry Carmen but I always answer my calls because you never know." He said picking up his phone off the coffee table.

It was Arandi on his caller ID.

She wouldn't call him when he knew he was on a date unless something was wrong.

"Hello."

"Is this Dean Winchester?" A male voice said.

"Yeah." Dean said standing up his heart picking up pace.

"You were the last call on this phone. There was an incident….."

"Where tell me where? Is she ok?" Dean was already grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"She's at Medical." The voice said. "I can't tell you much more." The line disconnected.

"Dean hello where the hell do you think you're going?" Carmen screeched.

He stopped remembering that he wasn't alone. "Arandi's been in an accident I have to get to her. I'll call you a cab."

Carmen looked completely taken aback and pissed. Dean was just annoyed and wanted to be gone.

"You don't have to go Dean she has her sister and I'm sure she has other officers that can help her." Carmen argued.

Dean sighed loudly because he had really hoped that Carmen was going to be the one, not the marrying one but the one who didn't feel threatened by Arandi's and his friendship.

"They called me Carmen and I'm going." Dean said coolly wanting to leave the rest for later.

"If you walk out now don't bother ever calling me again." Carmen threatened.

So much for later. "You know what Carmen I thought you were going to be different, I thought you were going to be the one that wouldn't be threatened with my friendship with Arandi. She's my family and not you or anyone is going to get in the way of that so please get the fuck out of my apartment and you're the one that better not call me again."

Carmen brushed past him out the door and stopped. "You honestly are that stupid and blind. Until you open your eyes you are going to be very lonely no matter how hot looking you are!" She stormed away.

Dean ran out to his truck Carmen forgotten as he sped towards Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean reached the hospital he was told that she had been admitted and he was running down the halls as soon as he was told a room number.

He found her asleep and he took her hand looking her over to see what he could find for himself.

Where the fuck was Troy?

He headed to the nurses station.

"Arandi Remington can you tell me what happened to her?"

"Are you family?"

Dean pulled his badge. "Yes."

"She was walking and some men were trying to mug an old lady she stopped to help. From what we were told she kicked their ass but they managed to push her down some stairs."

Dean tried to calm himself. "Were they caught the men that did this? What's wrong with her? Where is her date?"

The nurse smiled at him knowingly. "Yes they were all arrested. She's mostly fine but since she did take the blow to the head the doctor wanted to keep her overnight. She was alone when she was walking."

"Do you have her phone?"

"Yes officer." She handed him the phone.

Dean thanked her and walked off to the waiting room he found Troy's number and dialed.

"What the fuck are you calling me for?" Troy answered angrily.

"You listen to me you little fuck." Dean hissed. "Arandi was hurt walking home and you better have a great fucking excuse for leaving her on the streets alone."

"She wasn't on the street she was at my apartment and I'm sorry she got hurt but she brought that on herself. I'm guessing you're Dean."

"Yeah I'm Dean."

"Well let me tell you something pal I don't know why the fuck she's even bothering to date when she's all into you."

Dean leaned his head into the cool glass of the window. Great both their dates had ended because of each other. "What are you talking about Troy?"

"You tell me how would you feel if you're making out hot and heavy and this beautiful woman you're about to make love to calls you someone else's name?"

Troy didn't have to tell him what name she had called him.

"We're roommates Troy it's bound to happen."

"I have a roommate named Kate for two years now and I've never called any of my dates her name. I'm sorry she got hurt but both of you really need to get a clue."

Dean listened to the call ending and then headed back to Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean?" Arandi voice cut through his mind and he bolted awake. His neck hurt from leaning onto her bed all night and his back was screaming.

"Hey sweetness how ya feeling?" He stretched.

"Like I took on muggers and fell down a flight of stairs." She replied trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey take it easy there." Dean said getting up her to settle down.

"I'm fine Dean I've been hurt worse on the job." She argued.

"Yeah did you get a medical license while you were out cold?"

"I might have, if you can get them from unicorns and blue koalas. What are you doing here anyway?"

"They called me since I was the last number you dialed."

"Carmen?"

"Carmen and I didn't work out." Dean snapped. "Troy?"

"Ditto." Arandi answered.

"Why didn't you call a cab?"

"Needed to clear my head."

They stared at each other knowing more needed to be said but neither of them making the first move to get it said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slammed the locker door in the locker room as he got ready for his shift with Arandi.

A couple of weeks had gone by since Troy and Carmen imploded and he and Arandi had not talked about it at all. He didn't know if she knew that he knew what had happened between her and Troy and Dean didn't want to just tell her he knew and when the fuck did he get a role on Day of Our Lives?

He was worn straight through and getting desperate, he hated one night stands but they were beginning to look like a good idea because if he didn't get some soon he was going to kill someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean for the love of God back off!" Arandi yelled in his face. He had the guy they had chased for blocks pinned to a wall half choked.

He let him go and stormed off as Sam and Misha took over.

Arandi followed him. "Fuck Dean when in the hell did you start PMSing?"

"Oh fucking blow me." Dean hissed and got in the cruiser. He knew he was being a dick, he never talked to Arandi like that.

She got in the car.

"Look Arandi I didn't mean…"

"Shut up and drive." She growled.

He gripped the steering wheel white knuckle, great he had pissed her off now and that was never a good thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look Dean no one is going to tolerate your fucking shit so either get laid or stay the hell away from everyone." Sam yelled.

Dean felt like shit but he couldn't help himself, he was pissing everyone off around him and when you managed to piss off easy going Sam then you know that you have pushed some major buttons.

"I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to take it out on you." Dean tried.

"So fix it Dean really." Sam left him alone.

"Ok fine whatever." Dean mumbled and decided then and there that he was going to get laid tonight or die trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean met the perfect prospect and worked on her through the night at his favorite club. He knew his instincts were affected when he ended having to arrest his prospected date for prostitution.

He was so pissed as he filled out the paperwork he actually broke the tip of the pen.

He was going to die of blue balls because she had worked him up good so good he was still hard and fuck he wanted to break lots of crap.

He was going to have to relieve himself somehow so as he headed home he stopped for a twelve pack of beer. He was going to go for a marathon masturbation session. He didn't expect Arandi to be home.

He stormed through the door seeing her sitting on the sofa on her laptop. He headed straight to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. There was no room. The fridge completely stocked with groceries.

"Is too much to fucking ask to have cold beer?" He yelled.

"I didn't see you wearing casts all you have to do is move some things around." Arandi replied.

"All this crap isn't mine!" He slammed the door making all the things inside rattle.

Arandi walked in brushing past Dean and opened the door of the fridge. A jar of pickles crashed to the floor spraying shards of glass and pickles pieces and juice all over Arandi's bare feet.

"Fuck Arandi I didn't mean for….." Dean started forward.

Arandi pushed him back very obviously pissed. "Get the fuck out!"

Dean backed away into the living room. Fuck he really was being such a major dick.

He heard Arandi moving stuff around and cleaning up the mess the strong smell of pickles filled the apartment.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Arandi stormed out of the kitchen with a bloodied hand towel. "I'm great your fucking beer is in the fridge I'm going to shower."

Dean grabbed her arm. "You're bleeding fuck Arandi I'm sorry."

Arandi yanked her arm free and kept going and Dean followed.

"No Dean you're not going to do this today. I'm fucking tired of you taking your shit out on me what the fuck?"

"Carmen broke up with me because I ran to you that night." He blurted out. "I told her you were my family and you would always be important to me."

Arandi just stared at him.

"I know what happened with Troy." He added.

"You don't know shit." Arandi hissed still trying to move past Dean but he refused to let her by.

"Arandi….." Dean started but gasped as she shoved him into the wall.

"Fuck off Dean." She growled.

Their eyes locked and he felt instant heat rising hot and heavy through his gut.

A primal look filled her eyes and Dean suddenly felt like the room was way too fucking small.

It happened fast and Dean wasn't even sure how she did it but she had his hands handcuffed behind him.

"Arandi this isn't funny." He growled.

"You're going to find it fucking hilarious tomorrow. I'm going to help you Dean whether you like it or not. And I'm going to do my best to make sure you like it."

She moved him roughly towards the sofa and shoved him down onto it.

"Arandi don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't." She purred as she dropped to her knees spreading his legs which he tried to hold closed, really he did.

"Arandi stop this." He sounded way more girly than he liked.

"You told me to fucking blow you earlier and I'm obeying." She said her voice pure sex.

The thought had Dean harder than the hooker could have dreamed and oh fuck this was really happening.

"Arandi please….." He whimpered squirming. He had no idea if he was begging for her to stop or to keep going he was so confused.

He needed this he really did and fuck he was going to go to hell.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. RUDE AWAKENINGS

RUDE AWAKENINGS

Dean held his breath as he watched Arandi reach for his zipper, the fight in him long gone because he was hard enough to use his dick for blunt force trauma and that effected his ability to think, it really, really did.

He was waiting for Arandi to call out of this, say she was just kidding, something, anything.

Instead he began to pant when she touched his zipper and began to pull it down. Just the mere touch had him oozing. "Fuck." He whispered trying hard to not look desperate and failing as his body bucked towards her.

Arandi watched intently as she pulled him free and Dean had to close his eyes for a second because the sight was so fucking hot he thought his corneas were in danger of combusting.

They had seen each other naked before skinny dipping once and once when they had had to be decontaminated together but she had never seen him full on hard.

She pulled him free and she looked at him a gleam in her eye. "I knew you'd be a big boy." She purred. "It's pretty just like the rest of you." She teasingly licked the tip.

Dean's whole body shuddered at the sensation and how the fuck was he ever supposed to look at her the same again.

"Arandi, fuck Arandi…..fu…..ck." He moaned.

She had begun to take him in slowly working him down her throat expertly and Dean had to hold himself together to not come right then and there.

She fucking looked gorgeous with her lips wrapped around him. He dug his fingers into the back of the sofa the only place that he could reach.

He watched her not wanting to lose a second of the sight of this. He was so fucking lost.

A keening sound passed through him as she worked her tongue all over his aching shaft and….."Oh fuck right there baby girl right the fuck there." He thrust into her mouth eagerly. All semblance of shock blown away from pure need and want, want, want.

She worked her fingers farther into his jeans to caress his balls and Dean whimpered.

"You like that baby boy?"

"You're possessed right?" He asked breathlessly.

"What do you think?" She asked as she twirled her tongue perfectly around the head of his cock and then went all the way down on him and that was it.

He bucked up hard hitting the back of her throat, moaning long and hard her name mingled into the mix as pulse after pulse after pulse of come shot down Arandi's throat and she took it all. Pleasure so fucking complete blew him inside out and his body shook with bliss, his eyes rolled back in decadent release.

It seemed to go on forever and he didn't mind that one bit. Arandi milked every drop from him as he began to soften and he fell back boneless.

What the fuck was he supposed to say?

Arandi wiped her mouth and stood up and straddled him. Dean let out another unmanly whimper. She kissed him hotly and his dick twitched with interest as he tasted himself on her mouth and it was just too hot to be gross.

She pulled back and Dean realized he was no longer hand cuffed.

"This is why I called you're your name when I was with Troy. I needed to know what you were like and now I know part of it. Nothing is going to change because of this Dean, you're still my best friend and I'm still yours. Just a friend helping out a friend nothing more, nothing less."

She got up and walked into her room locking the door.

Dean couldn't move if he wanted to right at the moment. "Holy fucking shit." He moaned his legs still trembling.

His brain completely sucked out of his dick wasn't doing him much good as he tried to process what this meant and how awful the pit of her walking away felt like.

He would be lying if he said it was enough, that he didn't want more. He fell asleep way before he could piece a damn thing together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up still on the couch daylight streaming in and he was covered.

The reason he was on the couch hit him and he looked under the cover, sure enough his package was still hanging out of his opened jeans and fuck he still felt so out of sorts.

He stretched contentedly and then he realized that he had to deal with the repercussions.

A wonderful scent of something cooking filled his nose and his stomach growled loudly.

"Go shower up and breakfast will be up in fifteen." Arandi called from the kitchen cheerfully.

"Yes dear." Dean called back and went to do what he was told. Naked in the shower under the hot stream of water he thought of what Arandi had done and how she looked. He was rock hard in seconds and he groaned.

He wasn't desperate any longer but he didn't need this. He took a hard grip on his hardness and worked himself fast and hard.

It was nowhere near the intensity of last night but it would do for now.

Fresh and clean in comfortable home clothes he headed to the kitchen. He took a deep breath hoping that he could act normal and not make an ass of himself.

Apparently his body wasn't quite caught up with his mind as he stepped in and headed to where Arandi was flipping an omelet and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

'Fuck.' He thought and moved back slowly. "Morning."

She turned and smiled at him. "Feeling better."

Dean blushed deep rubbing his hand over the back of neck. "Yeah I feel great thanks."

"Good because I really didn't want Misha to kill you and frame Sebastian." Arandi laughed. "It's all good Dean if you're worried about that."

Dean smiled. "I wasn't that bad."

Arandi looked at him in disbelief and motioned to her nicked feet.

Dean blushed deeper. "I'm really sorry for that." 'I will kiss them and lick them all the way to your…' His mind wandered.

"I think I forgave you."

He jumped as his thoughts were interrupted. "Oh really I thought that was punishment."

"Dean why won't you look at me?"

Dean squirmed uncomfortably. "I won't lie to you it's kind of hard to look at your mouth without thinking about it you know?"

"You don't want to think about it? Was I bad or something?"

"Arandi I nearly died it was so fucking good, so, so fucking awesomely good and thinking about it results in unwanted stress if you get my drift."

Arandi's eyes wandered to the already growing bulge in his pants. "Oh I didn't think of that, sorry."

"No it's all good we'll be fine." He finally looked at her and fuck it was harder than he thought wanting to kiss her so badly now. "What about you? I'm not used to not pleasing in return." He ventured hoping against hope that in a little while he'd be making her moan Winchester style.

"You have no worries. I was just helping you out. I have a date tonight with Colt Smith."

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that. "That's great." He lied as his hopes blew up in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got laid last night even after you're date ended up in jail. Thank the lord I was going to make it look like and accident I swear." Misha said. "So who was it so I can give her a reward?"

"Just a one night thing." Dean said halfheartedly.

"What you didn't even ask her name?" Sam laughed.

"It was a hit and run Sammy not much need for names."

"Whoever the hell she is thank God she crossed your path." Misha sighed.

"Yeah, thank God." Dean sighed and headed to his shift with Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was ready to find all kinds of fault with Colt but he found none, hell if he was a chick he'd date him.

Colt was everything, handsome with perfect blondish brown hair and intense blue eyes. He was tall and perfectly built, yeah Dean thought that. Most importantly he treated Arandi like she deserved to be treated and she was the happiest Dean had seen her in a long time.

Dean actually liked him and could find no reason not to, they had watched games together and had gone out on double dates when Dean met Kristen.

This was the longest relationship either of them had had in a while.

So Dean should have been happy for her, really, really happy for her.

"Dean are you feeling alright?"

"Huh oh I didn't get much sleep last night." He said. "So what is Coltster doing for your birthday?"

"Colt already knows that I'm spending my birthday with you and all my friends like I do every year. There is no point in celebrating if my best friend isn't there." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Colt gets to see a whole bunch of drunken cops that ought to scare the crap out of him." Dean laughed trying hard to deter the fact that the simple kiss had made him hot all over.

"So what are getting me?" Arandi asked excitedly.

"Like I tell you every year you'll see."

Arandi pouted those fucking lips and Dean instantly flashed to the night she sucked him brain dead.

He turned to make a run for it before she noticed his suddenly very tight jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean still had no clue what he was going to get Arandi and he sure as hell didn't want it to be lame compared to what Colt gave her but how was he supposed to extract that information without revealing too much.

Presently they were at a club having a great time. Well everyone else was while Dean tried not to stare at Arandi sitting on Colt's lap kissing him with those lips that had been wrapped so gorgeously around his cock.

"Um did you bring your gun with you?" Kristen purred in his ear noticing the bulge in Dean's jeans.

"Never leave home without it." He rasped dragging his eyes away from Arandi. Fuck it he was going to lose himself in Kristen, he had to lose himself in something besides what he couldn't have. They started kissing and she pulled him to the dance floor.

Things started to get hot fast as Kristen rubbed against him and he closed his eyes as she bit and kissed his throat. He moaned crashing their lips together ready to leave and fuck her into a mattress any mattress he wasn't going to be picky. Hell any surface would do at this point.

He was suddenly standing alone and Kristen was staring at him slack jawed. "Hey what's wrong?"

"What the fuck Dean? It's bad enough you talk about her constantly and stare at her as if you discovered a new star but calling me her name while we're making out is going too fucking far."

Dean felt the air leave his lungs. 'Fuck.' He dropped his head. "Kristen I'm sorry I….."

"Save it, I don't want to hear any BS it's obvious you have unsettled feelings for you BFF and seeing her with Colt is making you crazy." Kristen walked away.

Dean didn't bother chasing her. He waited a few minutes and then went home without telling anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat on his sofa flipping channels and was surprised to hear the key turning in the door. He thought for sure she'd be staying with Colt.

Arandi plopped down beside him. "So Kristen was a crash and burn?"

"How'd you figure that?" Dean sighed.

"Wasn't hard when I saw her sucking lips with another guy at the club."

"Well it's nice to know she wasn't heartbroken."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, where's Colt?"

"He got called away for a few days." Arandi sighed she slid down putting her head on his lap.

Dean instantly began to run his fingers through her hair and she sighed louder. She was asleep in minutes and Dean stared at her taking in her beauty and fuck what the hell was happening to him?

He waited a bit then gently maneuvered his way up to carry her to her bed. She sighed as he gently set her down.

He stared at her for a bit running his fingers through his hair wanting to just lay with her, kiss her breathless, and make her scream his name in nothing but pure unadulterated obscene passion.

Just the thought had him blindly hard.

He slipped her boots off and pulled her comforter over her. He looked at her a bit longer and turned to go but really not wanting too.

He had let Colt come into the picture and Arandi deserved to be happy. He wasn't quite sure if he could do that for her.

"I'll believe you if you tell me that you were too drunk or too tired to make it to your own bed." He heard her mumble softly.

"I kind of am." He replied just as softly.

She lifted the comforter for him and he quickly kicked off his boots and climbed in. Hey he would take what he could get.

She snuggled up close to him and he felt completely lost and content at the same time. God he was such a fuck up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked endlessly through the mall trying to find what he needed for Arandi's birthday.

He thought about waking up the other morning with her beside him, the way she looked with morning hair and the soft sleepy smile she had given him. He saw in her eyes that she wanted to kiss him and hell he was all for it. Then Colt had called and she gotten all happy and giggly, leaving him alone.

Would it be wrong to give her jewelry? He quickly changed the subject in his head. He settled for a bracelet with charms of her favorite things and then as he headed out he saw a gorgeous hair piece shaped like an angel, perfect for Arandi since when she was on duty she always wore her hair in a bun.

He bought a beautiful gift bag and a card and flowers to add to the mix before heading to the club that everyone had pitched in to rent a room to celebrate Arandi's birthday.

He was set whistling as he headed to his truck, he stopped short and stared hoping he was seeing things. He slid behind some people and stared pulling his phone out to record what he hoped was easily explainable.

Colt was walking with a woman and three kids.

"Maybe it's his sister." Dean mumbled to himself.

The thought barely out of his mouth when two of the kids started yelling. "Daddy, daddy we want to ride the motorcycle in the arcade."

Colt laughed picking up the smallest over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss the woman taking her hand and leading her and the kids into the mall.

Dean felt numb all over. How was he supposed to break Arandi's heart on her birthday?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Dean arrived at the club he was fuming. How could Colt do this to Arandi? How could he do this to his wife and children? He had been so fucking tempted to confront Colt with his family but he couldn't bring himself to do that in front of his children who had no fault in the fact their dad was an ass.

He could understand the temptation Arandi was, fuck he understood that more than anyone, he did live with her and work with her after all but she was going to be heartbroken again. Just how long had Colt thought that he could get away with this? He should have known no one was that perfect.

He waited outside. He wasn't going to let Arandi's birthday be ruined but he wasn't going to let Colt be part of it either. He felt the twist of guilt in his gut. All he had to do was push Arandi just a bit that morning after she helped him and Colt would have never happened.

Anger thrummed through him when he saw Colt pulling into the parking lot and he headed to him wanting to get to him before anyone else especially Arandi saw him. He was a fucking cop for fuck's sake how could have not done a background check?

"Hey Dean what's up?" Colt smiled brightly.

"I finally got Arandi's present today." Dean answered casually.

"That's good although I'm sure Arandi wouldn't care as long as you're here."

"I had to go all the way to Sassy's." Dean said locking eyes with Colt as the color drained from his face.

"Dean it's not what you think." Colt stammered.

Dean slammed Colt into the wall. "So you're not fucking Arandi over and cheating on your wife?" He growled. "You're a fucking monster. Who does that to their children?"

"Look at her Dean what man in his right mind wouldn't want her?"

"Is that what you're going to tell your wife?"

"What?"

"You listen to me and you listen good. You are not going to go in that club, you are going to call her and tell her that you can't make it. Then you are going to completely stay the fuck away from her or I will take these interesting little videos that I have to your wife. You got it." Dean hissed pressing hard into Colt, burning green fury in his eyes.

Colt nodded he had been recorded too many times with Arandi. "I never meant to hurt her."

Dean punched him straight in the face making Colt slide on his ass. "What you did was worse than hurting her you fucking dick!"

Colt stood up wobbly touching his bloodied lip.

"Have fun explaining that to your wife." Dean spat.

He didn't move a muscle until he saw Colt drive out of sight.

He took a deep breath flexing his sore fist and then put his game face on. Nothing was going to mess up Arandi's day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched as Arandi answered her phone, watched as her smile left her face, watched as she leaned back against the wall and put her phone back in her jeans. He so wanted to be that lucky ass phone.

He walked up to her. "Everything ok?"

"Colt's not coming." She whispered.

"Did he say why?"

"He had to go out of town on an emergency meeting for his company."

"Hey no sadness today ok I'm here." He pulled her into a hug.

Arandi laughed. "Well then my day is saved."

"Damn right it is old lady now let's party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean made the circuit with everyone telling them Arandi needed extra support since Colt had bailed.

Her friends came through and made her night. She was laughing and dancing with everyone.

Misha had hired a hot couple of stripper's one male one female which Dean thought was pretty intense.

All in all it was the best Dean could muster up for her. Still as everyone was getting comfortably buzzed Dean saw Arandi look at her phone more than once as if she was expecting Colt to call again.

He knew he had to tell her the truth but that wasn't going to be today. He grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. "So what else does the birthday girl want?"

"That stripper guy is kind of hot." Arandi grinned goofily.

"That's a quick recovery." Dean said hopefully.

Arandi frowned. "I was hoping to end my birthday moaning like an overpaid porn star."

Dean nearly choked on his spit remembering Arandi's sweet moans. He could only imagine how she would sound under him. Fuck he needed to stop thinking like that.

Arandi looked up at him as they moved to the music. That look of sadness in the pools of liquid blue that he hoped wouldn't be there. He sighed as she lowered her eyes and that was even worse.

He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "Happy birthday baby girl." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her. He meant to just give her a sweet gentle kiss but as he tasted her he deepened the kiss and the sweet low moan that slipped from her into his own lips made him lose track of everything including the fact that they were surrounded by people.

The sound of claps and cat calls made them jump. They stared at each other and Dean groaned as Arandi was pulled away by over eager friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Presents opened, candles blown, cake cut and smeared on appropriate faces, Dean watched with his mouth agape as the male stripper that Arandi had thought was hot gyrated against her giving her an overzealous lap dance that Arandi seemed to be enjoying way too much.

"Looks as if Colt's not the only one missing out tonight." Sam said at his side.

"She wouldn't do anything with this guy." Dean said not quite sounding sure of the words.

"Oh no what would interest her huh, not the fact that he's hot, or that he's packing or that he's into her?"

Dean felt that fucking pain in his chest again. "What do you want me to do Sammy?"

"I saw what you did to Colt." Sam whispered.

Dean's head snapped around to look at his brother. "I had to do that, he's married and he was leading Arandi on."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes but not today." Dean turned back to look at her his stomach dropping seeing the interest growing in the man in front of her.

"Then make her forget about him Dean stop pretending there is nothing there and make her yours once and for all." Sam prodded.

Confusion and frustration pulled at Dean and he stared then Arandi looked at him. He knew that if didn't make a move he'd be home alone tonight and he just couldn't handle it anymore, he couldn't face another man hearing the sounds that he was so fucking desperate to pull out of her himself.

It was now or never. He held out his hand beckoning her in a silent plea.

Arandi didn't even hesitate, standing up and heading to him leaving the stripper alone and utterly confused.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Dean whispered, his stomach flipped in nervousness that he shouldn't feel with her but he couldn't help but fear that she would shoot him down.

She nodded and he took her hand leading her into another room that was unoccupied.

He had to make sure that she would be too impressed to shoot him down then.

"Dean wha…." Arandi began but Dean shushed her with his lips pressing her against the wall pulling her closer with his hands against the small of her back. The mixture of sweet cake and tequila coaxed from her lips.

"Dean fuck please don't tease me." She moaned.

"No teasing." He breathed into her neck as he nibbled at her pulse point. "No freaking out just want you so fucking bad."

"But Colt and I….." Arandi murmured not exactly fighting him.

"Colt's not here. I am." He growled sliding his tongue past her lips.

She felt his hardness pressed against her. "Oh yeah you're all here aren't you."

"Do you want me or not?" He asked staring into her eyes knowing his had to be completely lust blown. "I feel like eating some blueberry pie." He rasped his voice pure sex and a smile that would make most women and probably some men swoon.

Arandi let her head fall back with parted lips. "About fucking time."

Dean headed for the door throwing her a scorching look.

Arandi whimpered where she stood, the look so smoldering she waited to catch on fire.

"You coming?" He rasped and smiled wickedly.

"Hopefully more than once." She moaned.

"You can count on that sweetness."

Arandi walked up to him and he took her hand. "You better say goodnight because you're mine the rest of the night and most of tomorrow." He promised seductively.

Arandi flushed deep at the promise of hotness to come.

She quickly announced to all in attendance her gratitude for her presents and their being there and that they should stay and keep having a great time but she was heading out.

She didn't know how to explain why she was leaving her own birthday party but she didn't have to as Dean pulled her in for a scorching kiss.

The room was suddenly quiet as everyone took at the heated scene and Dean had to remind himself that he couldn't do any of the things in his head in front of a crowd.

There wasn't a person not affected by the hotness of the partner's kiss and many wished they could be a fly on the wall of the bedroom.

Most of all though there wasn't a single person that wasn't thanking God and saying finally.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. IN MY TIME OF FALLING

Sexual content of the sex kind.

IN MY TIME OF FALLING

Outside of the club Dean pulled Arandi into a hard kiss cupping hands full of luscious firm ass.

"Are we just going to do it here?" She panted into his ear.

"Just can't keep my hands off you but I want you spread out on my bed." He answered licking a strip up her neck.

Arandi shuddered and he pulled back smiling before hurrying to his truck.

Fuck yes he wanted her spread on his bed so he could kiss, lick, and nibble every inch of that firm tanned body that had calling out to him for oh so long.

He couldn't drive fast enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anybody watching them was probably wondering what the hell acid trip they were on. From the moment that Dean parked the truck and pulled Arandi out after him they were kissing and trying to walk at the same time.

They went up and down on the elevator three times before they finally had the presence of mind to get off on their floor.

Dean was so fucking hard he was sure that one touch would set him off like a horny teen.

Finally in the apartment Dean pressed her against the wall face first spreading her legs with his knee. "I'm taking you into custody miss for breaking the law." He breathed into her ear.

"I'm innocent." Arandi hissed.

"I doubt that." He answered running his hands firm and sensual over her body as if he was patting her down. He lingered hotly on the sensitive parts of her body.

"Fuck." Arandi moaned.

"You have the right to scream my name and anything you touch can and will be held against you." Dean continued. "I pretty sure I'm going to have to do a full strip search and body cavity probe."

He cupped her breasts and shuddered. He had seen her cleavage a thousand times but touching her like this was unbelievably scorching hot.

He turned her around touching her slowly up and down and she moaned with her head thrown back with parted lips. "I knew you were a tease."

"It will all be worth it trust me." He kissed her neck with hot slow opened mouth kisses. "I'll buy you another one."

"What?" Arandi asked.

Dean ripped her blouse open and to Arandi it was the fucking hottest thing ever. "You better buy me a dozen." She groaned.

"Why is that?" He nibbled into her collar bone. Slipping her bra off easily.

"So you can do that again."

Dean smiled into her skin. "In that case we'll go shopping this weekend and buy a dozen in every color they got."

"Fucking tease." Arandi moaned louder arching towards him.

"Patience baby girl we have no rush." He said coolly even though he wanted to be buried balls deep already oh but fuck he wanted to take his sweet time getting there. The irony caught him and he snickered. He'd taken way too long to get here.

He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him. "Oh sweet fuck." He moaned, it was like the most perfect fit ever and he wasn't even there yet.

He got them to the bed somehow and tossed her onto it. She giggled as she bounced. He slowly peeled her jeans off as she watched biting her lower lip.

He reached for her panties trying to keep his hands from shaking. He really, really wanted this. He pulled them off moaning at the gorgeousness.

"So beautiful." He murmured.

"Naked now." Arandi demanded.

Dean grinned and began to gyrate his hips seductively undoing his jeans slowly and soon he was completely naked.

"Fuck you're hot all over." She groaned. "You should have been my stripper."

Dean leaned in and began to kiss her hotly from her ankle to her thigh. She was squirming and panting.

He ran his tongue slow and hot over her wetness and Arandi arched moaning trying to grasp his short hair. He was going to let it grow a little longer just for that, just for her to have purchase and fuck that was going to be hot.

The fact that he was thinking of a future of this made him giddy. He was so into her.

Fuck blueberry pie this was better than blueberry pie. He went to work on her until she was arching and screaming his name from the intense orgasm he pulled from her.

He grabbed his tossed shirt and wiped his face then cleaned her up before crawling up her body. Kissing and nibbling her all the way up.

"One." He kissed into her neck.

"Fuck." She moaned wrapping herself around him.

"You better believe it sweetness." He grinned.

He felt complete frustration when he realized that he didn't have any condoms. He tossed out the last ones he had because they had expired and planned to buy more on his next shopping day.

"This is so embarrassing but do you have any condoms?"

"No I don't."

"Son of a bitch." He moaned.

Arandi reached to caress his face. "You know I can't get pregnant and everyone I've been with has worn condoms." She said softly.

Dean stared at her slightly agape. "You'll let me?" He asked in a whisper, his heart thudding because in all the women he had been with including losing his virginity, including Jo he had always worn a condom.

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Fuck Arandi, you're going to kill me." He huffed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You just handed me the keys to paradise and you think I'm going to say no to that?" He kissed the edge of her jaw.

"Well you are rather strange sometimes." She poked.

"You love my strangeness." He breathed.

She stared into his eyes. "Yeah I do."

"There you go trying to kill me again." He murmured before kissing her breathless.

He kissed and nibbled on her breasts until she was primed again.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't get the show on the road like soon." She huffed.

Dean chuckled but he was getting anxious too. He locked eyes with her and pushed into her.

He let out a groan of pleasure as his hard cock was clamped down on by pure silky heat and he had to stop to gain control before he was done just like that.

It was the most incredible feeling of all his sexual experience. No condom and this overwhelming tightness. "How the fuck are you still so tight?" He said hoarsely.

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean."

Arandi flushed red. "I've never been with anyone as big as you." She whispered.

That only served to boost Dean's ego quite high.

"You've never been with anybody as good as me either." He smiled.

"Conceited much?"

"Oh sweetness believe me I'm not conceited just very confident in my abilities to make you feel good." He kissed her passionately as he began to thrust into her.

She worked with him and he loved that. He hated when women just lay there letting him do all the work.

Their moans mingled and he was high on the feeling burning through him. Arandi was the first woman he had ever been with in his entire life without a condom it was like a piece of heaven.

"Dean I'm not going to break." She breathed in his ear.

He stopped moving and stared at her. He had long ago taught himself self-control on sex because Jo had bitched always that he was too rough.

Because when he got into it he got into it. He had the bulk and the equipment to do some damage. "Arandi I don't want to hurt you."

"What you don't think I have the ability to tell you something doesn't feel good?"

"It's not that, it's that I can get a little zoned out when I'm feeling good."

"Trust me I'll get the message across if I need to but come on Dean I want to feel you, all of you." She wrapped her legs around him encouraging him with the back of her calves.

"You are going to kill me before this night is over." He moaned. He took a deep breath and began to thrust holding nothing back. If he thought he had felt good before, now his whole body was liquid lava just waiting to erupt.

"Fuck baby girl you're so fucking awesome." He panted as he thrust with everything he had and she met every bruising push.

Flesh hitting flesh filled the room and their moans would put the best porno to shame.

"Dean, Dean, fuck." She screamed and he pulled himself up burying himself deeply into her as hard as he could moving them up the bed and she screamed, her whole body convulsing in pleasure as she reached climax again.

Dean smiled down at her watching her come apart so fucking beautifully and it was a sight he would never get tired of seeing.

He thought she would be winding down soon and he had better get to where he needed to be but she shocked him again. She rolled them over expertly and began to ride him like she hadn't just had a world tilting orgasm and Dean really was going to die.

He hated to let Jo cross his mind during this amazing night but he couldn't help it. She would have one orgasm and then be rushing him to get done. She had taken the pleasure out of their lovemaking and Dean wondered now how he had ever thought they could be happily married or how he had even stayed with her so long.

This right now was what lovemaking was supposed to feel like. He pulled Arandi in for a bruising kiss.

"You're amazing." He said into her lips.

"Right back at you." She purred.

Dean felt his orgasm building as she moved her body against him. Short gasps of air pushed past him.

"You're gorgeous like this." She nibbled on his chin.

"Oh god Arandi." He was right there about to tumble over and she stopped. "Arandi don't do this please I need….I need…." He whimpered moving to thrust into her.

"Tell me what you need baby." She teased moving ever so slightly sending a shock of pleasure through him.

"I need to fucking come." He pleaded and squirmed.

"You will baby just let it work itself up and you're going to be blown away." She promised.

"Please baby, please I need you." He begged shamelessly.

"You're so beautiful like this." Arandi whispered against his chest nibbling his nipples, making him hiss.

He dug his fingers into her hips encouraging her to get back in motion but she stayed still and he grunted in frustration.

She kissed him slowly down his jaw to his neck. "You know that night that I gave you that blow job? I took every ounce of will power I had to walk away from you. I so wanted to get you hard again and ride you like the cowboy you are."

"Fuck Arandi." He moaned and she moved and twisted perfectly. He was so fucking gone he couldn't breathe. The most intense orgasm of his life ripped through him and every part of him shook with the liquid fire moving through him.

He gasped her name holding on for dear life as the pleasure overtook him completely from head to toe and she kept on going. One more push and twist and he felt her joining him.

He hated himself for having waited so long but for all that it was worth, he was never letting it get away from him again.

Arandi collapsed beside him beautifully debauched and Dean took her in with half lidded eyes.

"The best birthday of my life." She breathed.

He smiled pulling her in for a slow sweet kiss. He moaned as he felt her cleaning him and he could barely process that she was getting him hard again.

He had only fantasized of nights like this.

"I'm going to die a happy man." He growled as he rolled on top of her.

"Oh hell yes you are." She laughed.

They began the passion anew, falling so easily with the need to make up for so much lost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or passed out as he woke up to Arandi shaking him.

"Come on you really don't want to sleep on this bed." She encouraged.

Dean grinned lazily. The sun was already up and they had been at it for hours before they had given in to exhaustion. "I'm good."

"You won't think that later when you wake up stuck to the sheets." Arandi chided pulling at him.

He grumbled but he followed her. She guided him into the shower where hot water was already running and she stepped in with him.

He barely was able to hold himself up with his arms braced feeling the water cleaning him off.

Arandi took his body wash and scrubber and began to wash his body and he moaned in contentment. Why did if feel so good when someone else did this?

He was nearly purring when she washed his hair.

He definitely wasn't expecting for her to go to her knees and suck what little was left of his brain out through his dick.

The sounds he emitted, he had absolutely no control of and the way she looked with water running down her body and her sinful as all hell mouth wrapped around him, he was surprised his dick didn't fall off at how hard he came down her throat.

The way she licked him clean had his knees about to give out and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was the one that dried them up and led them to her clean bed still naked because he was completely useless.

Under her clean crisp sheets with her cuddled in his arms was pure heaven on earth and sleep came so easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stretched and instantly felt that he was alone on the bed. He opened his eyes wide afraid it had all been a dream but breathed in relief when he found he was in Arandi's bed still very much naked.

He figured that she must be in the bathroom but he didn't hear anything so he sat up and saw that she had placed a clean pair of boxers on the chair by the door.

He slipped them on and ventured to go find her, anxious to kiss her and already needing her.

He stopped cold when he spotted her on the couch, her legs tucked under her and she was crying.

She was wearing nothing but the t-shirt that he had claimed was his favorite that he thought he had lost. Now it really was his favorite because fuck the way it looked on her.

His heart flipped in his chest. Was she regretting being with him? He wasn't sure he could handle her rejection. "Arandi?" He whispered.

She heaved a deep stuttered breath and looked at him with teary eyes. "I couldn't sleep I was so happy because you….." She started.

She lifted her phone as if it would explain the rest.

Dean knew though he wasn't a cop for nothing. "You called Colt?"

Arandi nodded. "I wanted to tell him that it was over that I had finally found what I wanted. He thought you had told me that he was married. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday and I barely found out myself yesterday when I saw him with his wife." Dean defended.

"What did you do?"

"I confronted him, told him to stay away from you and I hit him." Dean confessed.

"And last night Dean was that all just a pity fuck?" She murmured barely holding herself in check.

"You can't possibly believe that." Dean said softly so close to crumbling himself.

"What am I supposed to believe when you never wanted me before?" Arandi cried.

"Arandi you know that's not true. I just wanted for you to have the best of everything and I couldn't believe that included me and I'm sorry I let all these bad things happen to you, let all these assholes hurt you. I should have shown you that I loved you all along."

The words came so easily and the way she looked at him hearing that he truly loved her, he would hold in his heart as long as he lived.

"You love me?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Only on days that ends in Y and E." He smiled, tears in his own eyes. "Only at night and during the day and only when I breathe." He added. Standing before her, laid wide open waiting for either the heavens to open up to him or to be swept through the floor straight to hell.

Arandi looked up at him looking as if she was waiting for the same thing until finally. "I love you too."

Dean reached for her and she came to him easily. He wrapped her up tightly, she was made just for his arms and he had no idea why he had been such a fool for so long. He could have saved them all so much grief.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what."

"I thought I was going to have to give you the 'I'm just a boy standing in front of a girl asking her love me' spiel." He sighed dramatically.

"Is Julia Roberts hiding in the closet?" She asked.

"Actually it's Hugh Grant. I have a thing for English accents."

"Shut up." Arandi snickered.

"Make me." He challenged.

And she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had always thought his life was pretty decent for having lost his parents at an early age and having to finish raising Sam with their Uncle Bobby who had also died when Dean was barely fifteen. Somehow he had managed to avoid going into the system, worked and got him and Sam where they were now.

Discovering and accepting that Arandi was now his one true love made everything so much better. The sun brighter, the breeze cooler, every flower was a vibrant gorgeous color. Maybe he was going to be mistaken for gay because he was walking around on rainbows and humming love songs but he was in love and he was loved back with the same intensity.

It had all been right there all along.

Arandi had still been upset that Colt was a married man and she didn't think that he should get away with what he had done. Dean knew she would do what needed to be done.

All he knew right now that waking up to her was just his own private paradise. Their second night together had been much like the first.

Now as he watched her sleep all sorts of things ran through his mind.

"You going to just keep molesting me with your eyes or what?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"You're beautiful when you're supposed to be asleep. Can't I enjoy the show?"

"I look like crap." She yawned.

Dean snickered. "If you say so. We have to work today."

"Let's call out. I want to make you make obscene sounds again." Arandi grinned slyly slipping her hand past his boxers.

He moaned tossing his head back.

"Yeah just like that."

"Sweetness we have to work. Bills aren't going to pay themselves."

"Just one day." She pleaded.

"We can't Sebastian and Gabriel switched with us remember?"

Arandi growled in frustration. "I hate quickies."

"That's because you've never had one with me." He rasped into her neck as he rolled onto her.

"How could Jo ever let this go?"

"I never loved her like this." He answered all matter of fact.

Arandi caressed his face. "I never loved Luka like this either."

"They are going to love it when they find out we're together, together." Dean laughed.

"Not as much as we do." Arandi grinned. "Now get to work mister I have needs."

"Bossy."

"I have whips and chains boy."

"Stiletto boots?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Umm good you're kinky."

They stared in each other's eyes. The promise of everything still left to come, bright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean drove to work dreading that everyone was going to be wanting to know everything.

Sure enough everyone was standing outside waiting like paparazzi on the red carpet.

Dean pulled up and sighed as he parked. Got out of his truck and slammed the door to walk past everyone.

"Hello Dean." Misha piped up.

"Hello Misha." Dean answered and continued walking.

"Oh come on Dean." Sebastian begged.

"Hey Sebastian I found your nose." Dean replied.

Sebastian looked at him confused.

"It was up in my business again."

Everyone laughed and Arandi drove up then.

"Fucking great." Dean mumbled and everyone stared at him wide eyed. He stormed towards her. "I just got here so I haven't had time to talk to the chief about getting another partner." He roared at her.

"You tell him to put a rush on it." Arandi yelled pushing past him. "I can't stand another fucking minute with you."

"Yeah well then you better hurry up and move the fuck out!" Dean spun her around to face him.

"I've already started packing you fucking jerk." Arandi hissed.

"Good I want you out by Wednesday."

The look on everyone's face was priceless.

Dean and Arandi couldn't take another second of playing their friends. They started laughing and she fell into his arms.

"You guys are too damn gullible." Dean chuckled.

Misha had has hand on his heart. "It's not funny. I think I need an ambulance."

Sam punched Dean in the arm. "You jerk that was so fucking believable."

Dean hugged Arandi close. "Damn straight we deserve Oscars." He leaned in to kiss her and pulled back reluctantly. "I'm saying this once so listen well. We are now a couple, yes we had sex, the rest in none your business and if you imagine it keep it to yourself. The first person to say I told you so will painfully regret it."

Everyone began to congratulate them.

They all walked in to start shifts Sebastian and Gabriel thanking them for trading shifts. Dean had to pry himself from Arandi. He heard a chorus of 'I told you so' and everybody ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had known each other so long yet they still had so much to learn about each other.

Dean knew one thing for sure, it was going to be living hell to keep his hands and lips to himself while they were on shift.

So before they even got to their cruiser he had pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her breathless.

"Hopefully that will hold me over until we get home." He sighed.

Arandi smiled. "Home?"

"It really is now and damn if we didn't do things ass backwards. Moved in together before we even started dating."

"Don't all our countless going out to eat dinner together and going to the movies together count as dates?"

"Wow it only took me seven years to get to a homerun." Dean snickered.

"Such a gentleman." Arandi giggled as she adjusted her bun on her head with the angel Dean had gotten to hold her hair in place.

"I'll show you just how much later."

They kissed until they heard voices and headed to their cruiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This seemed like the longest shift of his life.

Dean squirmed in his seat wishing that he was home in bed with Arandi.

"Dean if you squirm anymore your pants are going to disintegrate." Arandi huffed.

"I can't help it."

"It'll be over soon enough."

Dean was about to respond when the radio crackled.

"Unit fifty one needs assistance and Palmer and Gains, shots fired, officer down."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Unit fifty one was Sam and Misha.

"Oh my god." Arandi whispered.

Dean spun the car towards to the directions, hitting the siren and driving faster than he ever had before hoping everyone had the common sense to stay out of his way.

He prayed harder than he had in a long time that Sam was safe, that Misha was safe too but he couldn't handle losing his brother even though their lives were in danger every day.

He couldn't handle it now that his life finally seemed to be heading in the right direction.

He heard Arandi responding to the call as he swerved onto the sidewalk where they needed to be and jumped from the car with Arandi close behind, guns drawn.

They heard the shouts and screams and gun shots.

Dean pushed into the building afraid of what he was going to find. They made their way up five flights of stairs and the shouting was louder.

Dean took a breath of relief when he heard his brother's voice shouting for someone to drop their weapon.

Seeing the front door of the room already kicked open Dean figured they should try another entrance and made their way quietly around and silently made their way through a kitchen.

Dean kneeled slowly to check the pulses of two men long dead before pushing into the room shouting to identify themselves. His eyes taking in the room.

Misha lay on the ground shot in the leg and Sam was on his knees beside him, his weapon aimed at a man also pointing a gun who now with surprise spun and the gun was now pointed at Arandi.

Dean eased his way in front of her and knew he was going to catch hell for that later but that didn't matter as long as she was safe.

"Put your weapon down!" Dean shouted.

"No! They killed Ben and Tally they didn't have to kill them."

"They pulled and fired weapons on us and hit Misha we had to fire back." Sam defended.

"You could have shot him in the leg like they shot your partner." The man cried.

"They didn't just shoot him in the leg." Sam said.

Dean stared at Sam taking in the implication. Either Misha had been hit somewhere else or Sam was hit too.

"Sam?"

Sam only shook his head meaning later right now they had to get out of this alive.

The rest happened in a flash. Two more shooters dove threw the broken front door shooting and Dean pushed Arandi behind a table and he dove forward shoving a couch toward Sam and Misha.

Dean felt the fiery pain of the bullet entering his arm as he dove and fired taking down the first shooter and then he grabbed the guy that had been aiming the gun when they first entered and pulled him to the floor disarming him.

Dean felt the pain of two different bullets hitting his vest. The vest may stop the bullets but they didn't stop the pain of the impact or the nerve damage they could cause if they hit the right place.

They were going to start aiming for heads next Dean thought then he heard the two words that made his blood run cold.

"Cop killers." Someone yelled.

They had vest piercing ammo and that wasn't good for any of them. He ran for the door to try to keep them entering the room at all but he chose the wrong door.

He saw the man enter the room right beside Arandi and aim at her. Dean shot the man just as the other one entered behind him and fired at Dean he felt the bullet hit and tear through him vest and all.

"Dean!" Both Sam and Arandi screamed.

Sam took the other shooter down as Dean went to his knees and his gun skittered across the floor. This couldn't fucking be happening he had barely started his life with Arandi and now he was shot and he was going to be down for days and all he wanted to do was hold her and make love to her till he couldn't move.

Arandi stood up to come towards him and Dean watched in horror as another man ran in and shot her in the back. She pitched forward falling face down onto the floor and Dean watched the spray of blood.

The man turned towards Sam and one more shooter entered standing beside the other guy he aimed his gun at Arandi's head, she was moving she was still alive. Dean pushed himself to his feet doing the only thing that he could do without his gun. He took the second bullet and launched himself into the men with everything he had.

He heard backup finally arriving but it was too late. He heard the gun fire and hoped he had hit the man hard enough that the bullet hadn't hit Arandi at all.

There was no way he could incapacitate both men when he was shot so he had to take them out of the equation. With every bit of adrenalin driven energy he had left he pushed. He heard the shattering glass and splintering woods and the screams of the men when they realized they were going to fall five stories.

Dean hoped that Sam and Arandi both knew how much he loved them as he fell with them.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. OFFICERS DOWN

OFFICERS DOWN

Sam had struggled hard to hide the fact that he was shot afraid that it would distract Dean and get him hurt. That all seemed senseless as he watched his brother take down the last two shooters by pushing them out the window but Sam's heart stopped as he watched Dean fall with them.

He heard Arandi's scream seeing that she had watched everything in horror too. Dean had done this to protect them, always putting his own ass on the line for those he loved.

Arandi pushed herself to her feet, her heart aching that she had barely gotten Dean just to have to bury him. It hadn't been enough time, nowhere near enough. They had wasted so much time dancing around each other and if he died….?

She headed to the window the fiery pain of the bullet a mere pinch compared to the pain of the fear of losing the man she loved. She looked down seeing both men lying dead below and somehow miraculously Dean had landed in the swimming pool, the pool that now swirled red with Dean's blood.

He wasn't coming up and she needed to get to him now. There was no way she could get to him fast enough taking the stairs.

She heard Sam yelling. "Officers down!" Over and over and she didn't dare turn to look at him as she jumped.

Sam watched Arandi looking down and had no idea how she could. He was frozen to the spot praying that somehow Dean had survived being shot and the fall. He never expected Arandi to jump but he understood why when he could distinctly hear the splashing of water.

Dean might have a chance after all.

Arandi pulled Dean up from the bottom of the pool, extremely happy to see the bubbles still coming from him.

She pushed his head up out of the water and held on to the edge of the pool with everything she had. It wasn't easy being weighed down by tactical boots and gear.

"You better hold on you hear me." She yelled at him. "I love you Dean Winchester and I know how stubborn you are so you better not let death win!"

Dean's eyes barely inched open. "Sweetness." Was all he managed to push out before his eyes slid shut again.

It seemed like hours before someone was pulling them out of the water and Arandi finally gave in to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to see my brother!" Sam yelled.

"You've been shot too Sam. You're not doing him any good by pulling the Winchester bull headed shit now!" Sebastian yelled back.

"I got shot and the bullet was through and through, my brother is dying because he was trying to save me, Arandi, and Misha. They don't call those fucking bullets cop killers for nothing!"

"Sam you can't see him he's in surgery and he's going to be so pissed if he did all that just for you to hurt yourself more." Jade soothed him.

Sam lay back on the hospital bed covering his eyes with his arm to hide the hot tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't lose Dean he was a grown man but Dean was always going to be his big brother, the man that had been the only one there for him through it all. Dean was the only family he had left.

From the bed beside him came a soft groan of pain.

"Misha hey man how you doing?" Gabriel asked jumping to his feet to take Misha's hand.

"Sam?" Misha opened his eyes looking around frantically.

"Right beside you bro." Sam answered.

"Oh thank god." Misha sighed and grunted again as he tried to shift. The bullet had caused a break in his leg that had been set and his leg was in a cast. "Dean? Arandi?"

"Dean is in surgery." Sebastian answered leaving the rest hanging. "Arandi had to be sedated."

"He saved us." Misha whispered as his own eyes filled with tears.

"Always the fucking hero." Sam growled.

Sebastian began to sob and everyone stared at him in shock. "This is all my fault. I had tickets to the game and I asked Dean and Arandi to take our shift. That should be us, they shouldn't be suffering that was meant to be us."

Sam stared at Sebastian and turned to look at Misha who only shook his head.

"Our asses are always on the line Sebastian you know that." Sam tried.

"It was our shift, our shift, our shift." Sebastian went to his knees with the mantra on his lips.

Gabriel his eyes full of tears went down with him and pulled him into his arms. "They saved our lives too, you hear me, they saved our lives and now we have to make it up to them Sebastian that's the only thing that we can do."

"What if Dean dies huh then what?"

"Don't you fucking say that! Dean is going to be fine!" Sam screamed feeling pain course through him.

A nurse came in then staring at the scene. "Is everything alright?"

Everyone glared at her and she quickly backtracked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had made it out of surgery but days later he had yet to regain consciousness.

Everyone was on edge and scared out of their wits. The doctor had told Sam that there was much swelling around Dean's spine and that he could possibly be paralyzed. He didn't tell anyone else that because things were already stressed to no end.

Arandi insisted on sitting with him and talking to him. She needed to see him. She needed to see the rise and fall of his chest and to be able to take his hand to believe she still had him.

Nothing mattered to her except him being alive. Three weeks slid by like a quiet nightmare.

"Remember that time that we went to that domestic disturbance and this man had beat up his wife really badly if front of their little boy. He was crying hysterically and you just picked him up and held him told him it wasn't his fault and that if you could you would make it all go away. That was the day I fell in love with you."

Arandi took Dean's hand as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're all this Texas boy through and through. The tough guy of the ages but your heart is the kindest most understanding giving heart that I have ever seen. I didn't believe I deserved that."

She felt the lightest squeeze of her hand.

"Dean?"

Slowly his eyes opened and his tongue slid out so that he could lick his lips. He stared at the ceiling then turned his head to look at her.

"You alright?" He rasped.

"I am now." She said her eyes full of tears.

"Where's my brother?"

"He's good. He was released a couple of days ago and he's been here with you but went to get something to eat. Hey I need to tell someone that you're awake."

Dean gripped her hand harder. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

He tried to shift but couldn't get his legs to move for him and panic settled into him immediately.

"What's wrong with my legs?"

"I'll get the doctor."

Sam limped in at that moment and saw the fear in his brother's eyes. Dean looked into Sam's eyes and knew from the look that things were just as he feared.

The doctor came in and confirmed everything and Dean lay listening feeling numb from the inside out. He had just began his life with Arandi.

Now this would end his career and he couldn't ask Arandi to stay with him when he no longer felt like a complete man.

"I want to be alone." He whispered because his voice wasn't going to hold.

"Dean we need…." Sam began.

"I said I want to be alone." He said a little more sternly.

Arandi stared at him. "Dean?"

"Please Arandi."

She nodded, her eyes full of tears and she walked out of the room.

Once alone Dean let the flood gates open and mourned his loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat in the wheelchair waiting for Arandi to come to his room to see him. He had been in the hospital five weeks already. She didn't seem to care at all that he would forever be trapped in the God forsaken chair but he didn't plan on doing that to her. She deserved to have better.

Arandi walked in looking rather pale and Dean felt badly that he was going to make her feel worse but it needed to be done so that she could get on with her life.

The two days that he had had with her would be all that he would have.

"Dean I need to talk to you." She said sitting in the chair across from him.

"I need to talk to you too." He said. "I know you're going to hate me but I can't see you anymore. Things the way they are changes everything."

"I don't see it that way you're still Dean whether you can walk or not."

"I'm sorry Arandi but it's over I can't be that burden to you."

Arandi's eyes were full of tears and she had her hand to her chest as if it was hurting.

Dean hated to be the cause of her pain but it was for the best.

"But I'm….." She whispered.

The figure in the door made them both turn.

Jo stood there staring with her hand on her extended belly.

Arandi stood up and looked between Dean and Jo. "So it's true then. You're dumping me because she told you she's pregnant with your baby."

Dean felt like a sledgehammer had just been swung straight into his face. "Wait what?"

"I can't believe that I thought you could actually love me. I was just a fucking game to you."

"Arandi wait." Dean started turning the wheelchair.

"I think you need to leave." Jo said coolly.

"You shut the fuck up." Dean yelled at Jo.

Arandi headed for the door wanting to run.

"Arandi!" Dean yelled trying hard to follow her.

He made it past Jo and the doorway just in time to see Arandi half way down the hall lean against the wall and slide to the floor in dead faint.

Dean panicked but she was surrounded by medical staff in seconds as he watched helplessly.

Jo still stood watching.

Arandi was taken away on a stretcher and Dean only watched feeling a deep dread in his heart that he didn't know the whole story.

"I don't know what the fuck you're up to Jo but I know fucking well that baby is not mine."

Jo only smirked. "It doesn't matter does it? The bitch deserves what she got for fucking around with you while you were still with me."

"Nothing ever happened between us back then you dumb bitch. I wanted to make a life with you but you always let your jealousy of Arandi interfere. We just hooked for the first time ever a couple of days before I was shot."

Jo looked at him as if she was trying to read him and then started to walk away. "Even if this baby were yours I wouldn't tell you because then you would be around all the time and she must have cut off your balls too because the Dean Winchester I knew is nowhere to be seen."

"Fuck you! It's called being in true love so stay the hell away from me." Dean growled heading back to his room.

It was his last day in the hospital and the doctor came to check on him.

"Doctor can you tell me what happened to my partner. Why she fainted?"

The doctor sighed. "You know I can't divulge any information on her health to anyone beside family."

Dean nodded feeling a sick feeling in his gut. "I just wanted to know if I made a mistake breaking up with her. I did it because I love her and I don't want to burden her but if she's sick I don't want her to be alone."

The doctor regarded Dean carefully. "All I can tell you is that right now is not a good time for her to be alone. I was going to release you tomorrow but we can make it tonight if you prefer."

"Yes please, I have to find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat in the wheelchair staring out into the night from the balcony of his apartment. He had been home two days and had arrived to find all of Arandi's things gone.

He felt awful. He had wanted to give Arandi her freedom and instead he looked like the dick boyfriend who had dumped his girlfriend because she was sick.

He had no idea what to do. The doctor had practically told him something was wrong with Arandi. He had tried to call her but she had apparently had her number changed and Jade refused to tell him anything because he had hurt her sister.

Sam was around taking care him and Dean knew that he thought Dean had made the worst mistake of his life.

He missed her so much and he relived his time with her just to feel alive. Who the fuck was he kidding? He had truly fucked up and she hated him.

"Hey I got dinner for you." Sam said behind him.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean mumbled.

"I really hate to see you sulking but I don't want you to hear this from anyone else."

Dean turned to look at his brother.

"Arandi turned in her resignation yesterday. She's leaving Dallas in the next couple of days and she won't even tell Jade where she's going."

Dean felt sick with dread. He had done this to her, hurt her so badly that she couldn't even stand be in the same city with him.

"She can't be alone. Who's going to take care of her?" Dean said and he made to come back into his apartment. A sharp pain sliced right through him taking his breath away and making him see stars.

"Dean!" Sam was there to keep him from falling out of the wheelchair.

"Something wrong Sam fuck it hurts." He moaned.

"I'm calling 911." Sam said half expecting Dean to argue but Dean just panted and nodded.

"Get me out of this thing." Dean pleaded.

Sam dragged him to floor holding him tight against himself and felt tremors coursing through Dean's body. Sam had back spasms once and literally thought that he was going to snap in half. Whatever was happening to his brother was causing severe pain.

He made the call and tried to stay calm he was a police officer after all but when Dean cried out in pain and Sam could feel his body twist he began to panic.

When Dean passed out Sam thought he might need a stretcher for himself by the time the ambulance arrived.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have no medical degree of any kind so forgive me for errors and embellishments.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
